Through thick and thin
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Una tempestad se avecina a la ciudad de NY... Rick no se ira sin Kate, mientras Kate no se ira sin su padre, quien esta desaparecido. Y ambos acaban teniendo que subsistir cuidándose el uno al otro. / Denle una oportunidad!  Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Hace poco, en un rodaje, se me ocurrió esto. No se hacia dónde va, solo lo que imagine mientras grababa. Espero opiniones para saber si continúo o no.

Through thick and thin

By elisabeth-p

Desde hace una semana, las cadenas de noticias no cesan de advertir sobre una posible lluvia torrencial, acompañada de fuertes vientos, que puede llegar a inundar y causar serios daños en la ciudad de Nueva York, y otras ciudades aledañas, cercanas a la costa atlántica.

Aconsejan abandonar la ciudad, trasladarse fuera del país o sino a zonas más centrales, o en su defecto cercanas a la costa pacífica. La gente ha entrado en pánico, muchos se han ido, otros viven encerrados en sus casas, hacinados frente a los televisores, intentando saber más sobre la inminente catástrofe.

Rick, por su parte, ha decidido enviar a Alexis y a Martha al condado de Lincoln, en Nebraska. Ambas mujeres de ciudad se han quejado, pero ante la preocupación de Castle han accedido a ir. Allí las aguarda un amigo escritor, John Parker, quien se ofreció a hospedarlas en su residencia.

Abuela y nieta descienden las escaleras acarreando su equipaje, mientras Rick aguarda para llevarlas al aeropuerto sentado en el living mirando las noticias.

-Richard, tu deberías venir con nosotras. No es seguro que te quedes en la ciudad.

-Las alcanzare luego, ya se los he dicho.

-Se que no lo harás, papá. No abandonaras Nueva York hasta que Beckett no lo haga. Y no me intentes convencer de lo contrario, se que vas a arriesgarte a costa de no dejarla aquí.

Rick percibe la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, y la preocupación en los de su madre.

-Richard… Todo tiene un límite en la vida. Beckett es una mujer adulta, si ella decide quedarse, es su decisión, no debes quedarte tu también. Ven con nosotras por favor.

-Madre… me he ocupado de conseguirles un sitio a donde ir, pero no me pidas que me vaya dejándola aquí. Les prometo que las alcanzare apenas pueda convencer a Kate de venir conmigo.

-No puedo creer que la elijas por sobre nosotras. Somos tu familia, papá.

-No la elijo por sobre nadie, Alexis. No se trata de preferencias. Ustedes estarán a salvo, necesito saber que Kate también lo estará.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Estaré bien. Ahora mejor vayamos yendo.

Rick toma ambas maletas y salen.

Las lleva al aeropuerto en el convertible rojo. Ya pueden percibirse vientos más fuertes de lo normal, y algunas repentinas lloviznas.

Se despiden con besos y abrazos, y promesas de reencontrarse pronto por parte de Rick.

Luego, él se dirige a la comisaria.

Al entrar en el piso de homicidios, casi desierto, ya que la orden de evacuación es para todos por igual, Rick visualiza a Kate en la sala de descanso parada junto a la máquina de café, con su teléfono en mano y el seño fruncido.

-¡Kate!

-¿Castle? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te irías con Alexis y Martha.

-Acabo de dejarlas en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y porque no te has ido? Dicen que es probable que esta noche empiece la tempestad.

-Lo sé. Pero si tú no te vas, yo tampoco.

Kate se sorprende una vez más al oír lo que él está dispuesto a hacer por ella. Y le sonríe tenuemente.

-En verdad, había pensando irme con mi padre hacia Kansas, donde vive un primo de mi mamá. Pero mi papá ya hace dos horas que debió llegar aquí. No me responde el teléfono. Estoy preocupada, Rick. Pudo haberle sucedido algo en el camino.

-¿En qué venia?

-En su coche.

-Seguro llega en cualquier momento, Kate. No te preocupes. ¿Quieres un café?

Ella asiente.

Rick prepara café para los dos, y se sientan en el escritorio de Kate a esperar por Jim, mientras oyen las noticias.

Anuncian que Nueva York y las ciudades vecinas ya han sido casi evacuadas por completo. Que se ha reducido la circulación de vehículos. Ya no están saliendo más vuelos. Y en pocas horas se interrumpirá el servicio de trenes y subtes. Recomiendan que la gente que ha decidido no abandonar la ciudad se refugie en la Biblioteca Pública, donde se proveerá comida, asistencia médica, etc.

El sonido de la lluvia y de los vientos comienza a ser perceptibles desde la comisaria. En la televisión, anticipan cortes de electricidad, peligros de derrumbe, rebalse de ríos, crecimiento de mares, entre otras cosas.

-Rick… Presiento que algo malo le paso a mi papá. Si él estuviera tan solo demorado se hubiera comunicado conmigo.

Rick la mira preocupado, sin saber que decir para tranquilizarla. La toma de una mano.

-No pienses así, Beckett. Todo Nueva York y alrededores esta en caos. Tal vez debió para en algún lado, o quizás en cualquier momento aparece.

Pasa media hora más, el sonido del viento comienza a ser de temer.

Kate se levanta de su asiento, toma su abrigo y pertenencias.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No puedo quedarme sentada esperando. Iré a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé… recorreré el camino que se suponía que hiciese.

-Kate, no puedes circular con este clima, ya has oído las noticias.

-No me importa lo que digan, Castle. Necesito hallar a mi padre.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-De ninguna manera, tú debes buscar el modo de ir con tu familia o sino ve a la biblioteca como dijeron en le televisión.

-No me iré a ninguna parte si no vienes conmigo.

-No puedo, Castle… Lo siento, pero debo encontrar a mi papá.

-Iré contigo. Y no es ninguna pregunta, es una aseveración.

-Bien, vamos.

Ambos salen de la comisaria, suben al coche de Kate, y se encaminan hacia Queens. Pero no logran salir de Nueva York que la tempestad se desata con toda su furia, quedando ellos en el ojo de la tormenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Atascados en una línea de vehículos que ostentan salir de la desolada Nueva York, Kate no cesa de marcar el número de su padre sin ningún resultado. La tormenta ya está sobre ellos. Comienzan a volar cosas por los aires. Algunas personas terminan abandonando sus coches para ir en busca de refugio.

-Kate… Creo que lo mejor será desistir este viaje suicida. Tu papá debe estar refugiado en algún sitio.

-¿Y por qué no contesta su teléfono?

-Debe haberse quedado sin batería, o con este clima tal vez se averiaron las antenas y no le funciona.

-Tal vez es mejor dejar el coche y buscar otro modo de salir de aquí.

-¿Qué otro modo? No hay transportes públicos, no hay taxis, no hay nada.

-Deja de ser pesimista, Castle.

-No es pesimismo, Kate, pero debes entrar en razones. Lo mejor es ir a la Biblioteca Pública o a algún otro sitio, pero refugiarnos antes de que se ponga peor.

-Vamos, debemos salir del coche.

Kate sale del coche inmediatamente. Cubriéndose la cabeza con su abrigo. Castle sale enseguida tras ella.

Se detienen bajo el alero de un negocio.

-¿A dónde vamos, Kate?

-Estoy pensando. Mi padre intentara venir tanto como yo intentare ir. Debemos encontrar un punto medio…

-… ¡Kate! Detente. Tu padre no va a venir. La tormenta lo debe haber sorprendido en el camino y se quedo en alguna parte.

-No puedo quedarme con la duda, Rick. Necesito saber que él está bien. Si tú quieres puedes ir con tu familia. Esto es problema mío.

Rick la mira preocupado, con el seño fruncido.

-Cuando dije que no voy a dejarte, lo dije enserio. Encontrar a tu papá tal vez sea problema tuyo, pero que tú estés a salvo, lo hago problema mío.

-Gracias, Rick. Por estar siempre a mi lado.

-No quisiera estar en ninguna otra parte.

Ambos se sonríen por un instante, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Kate mira para todas partes. No hay nadie en la calle, a excepción de unas pocas personas que dejan sus coches y salen corriendo. Algunas calles han comenzado a inundarse. Vuelan carteles, se han caído arboles.

-No quiero ir a la Biblioteca Pública a amontonarme con media ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Quieres volver a la comisaria?

-Creo que podríamos regresar a dejar un mensaje por si mi padre llega. Luego podemos ir a… no lo sé… mi departamento.

Rick asiente.

Comienzan a correr bajo la lluvia, cubriéndose de vez en cuando debajo de algunos negocios y edificios que tienen aleros en sus entradas.

Cuando llegan a la comisaria, suben por escalera hasta Homicidios, allí Kate escribe una nota para su padre y la deja sobre su escritorio.

-¿Piensas que mi padre llegará?

-No voy a mentirte, Kate. No lo sé. Pero sí confío en que él está bien.

Ella asiente.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Toma un paraguas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y salen del edificio. El cielo se ha empezado a oscurecer y muchos sitios se han quedado sin energía eléctrica, las calles son oscuras, ventosas, y la mayoría están inundadas.

Kate abre el paraguas y lo coloca encima de ambos. Caminan de prisa, pero teniendo cuidado a donde pisan. Para mayor comodidad al caminar, Rick toma el paraguas con su mano izquierda, y pasa su brazo derecho por detrás de Kate atrayéndola hacia debajo del paraguas.

Cuando llegan al edificio de Kate se chocan con un panorama imprevisto. La puerta de entrada caída, paredes rasgadas, agua entrando por todas partes, y además no hay electricidad.

-Creo que será mejor no entrar ahí, Kate.

Ella mira el edificio con los ojos sollozos.

-No puedo creer que otra vez vaya a perderlo todo.

-Si quieres puedo ir en busca de algunas cosas.

-Es peligroso, Castle. Si alguien debe ir, soy yo.

-Por favor… Déjame ir a mí. Si no vuelvo enseguida subes a buscarme.

A Kate le cuesta dejar que otros la ayuden, que alguien más haga algo por ella en pos de su seguridad. Y Rick por su parte lo único que desea es estar ahí para ella, poder ser su héroe alguna vez en la vida.

-¿Estás seguro? No sabrás que traer.

-Me las ingeniare. Ya vuelvo.

Kate le da la llave y se queda bajo el paraguas. Rick entra corriendo al edificio, evadiendo goteras y pisando con cuidado los escalones. Llega al departamento de Kate, entra y alumbrándose con su teléfono inspecciona el sitio. De algún modo ha logrado colarse el agua hasta allí arriba, la ventana se ha roto, y el televisor esta en cortocircuito.

Castle entra al cuarto de Kate, toma un bolso de debajo de la cama y coloca dentro alguna ropa, y todas las cosas que ve y le parecen importantes. Luego, en el living junta algunos libros y portarretratos.

Abajo Kate aguarda impaciente bajo el paraguas.

Enseguida, Rick vuelve a salir, y Kate le sonríe aliviada.

-¡Al fin! Estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo esta todo allí arriba?

-Inundado. Pero no ha dañado tus cosas. Aquí traje todo lo que pareció importante.

-Gracias, Rick. De verdad.

Ella le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El se sonríe.

-De nada.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Podríamos ir a mi apartamento, pero estamos lejos. Creo que lo mejor será ir a la Biblioteca Pública por esta noche. En la mañana veremos qué hacer.

Ella asiente.

Rick carga el bolso sobre sus hombros, toma el paraguas nuevamente y corren hacia la Biblioteca que esta a unas cuadras de allí.

Al llegar, unos hombres los dejan pasar y le entregan mantas y una bolsa de comida a cada uno. El sitio esta atestado de gente. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños, bebes.

Aquel sitio comúnmente silencioso y apaciguado es ahora un caos, con barullo constante, llanto de bebes, gritos de niños. Gente caminando, otra recostada por todos lados. Algunos durmiendo, otros hablando, otros comiendo.

Kate se siente incómoda estando allí. Rick la toma de una mano y la conduce hacia el fondo del sitio. Allí, elige un espacio, que casi no está rodeado de gente y coloca su manta en el suelo y se sienta. Kate lo imita.

-Mañana por favor encontremos otro sitio, Castle.

-Lo prometo. Ahora creo que lo mejor será comer algo e intentar dormir. Se pasara más rápido el tiempo.

Ella asiente.

Comen algo de lo que le han dado, y luego se recuestan sobre sus mantas. Ella de espalda a él. Acurrucados por el frio.

Rick no puede dormir. Y nota que Kate tiembla de frío.

-Kate, ¿estás dormida?

Ella se gira a mirarlo.

-No puedo dormir, a pesar de que por fin hicieron silencio. Hace mucho frío aquí.

-Lo sé… Tengo una idea… Sé que tal vez no te vaya a gustar, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que…

-…Dime, Castle. Antes que morir de frio, cualquier cosa.

-Pienso que sería mejor si ambos nos acostáramos sobre la misma manta, usando la otra para cubrirnos. No tiene sentido usar ambas mantas de colchón.

Kate lo mira y luego asiente.

Rick se hace a un lado dejando espacio para ella en manta, Kate se acomoda junto a él, y con su manta los cubre a los dos.

Quedan mirándose a los ojos, muy cerca. Ambos saben que no es el mejor momento, pero sus respiraciones y pulsos se aceleran por lo que esa cercanía les hace sentir.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho. Ahora sí creo que podre dormir.

-Kate… Sé que te sonara tonto, pero… ¿me darías la mano? Quisiera dormir sabiendo que estas aquí.

Ella se sonríe.

-No me iré mientras duermes, Castle.

-Por las dudas.

El coloca una mano en medio de ellos, y ella la toma.

-¿Conforme?

Él le sonríe en señal de afirmación.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Ella cierra los ojos.

-Que duermas bien, Castle.

El se sonríe y luego cierra los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Temprano en la mañana, Castle se despierta sobresaltado por el llanto de un bebe. Sin embargo, lo primero que percibe es que Kate ya no está recostada su lado ni sosteniendo su mano. Mira para ambos lados buscándola.

-Estoy aquí detrás, Castle.

Él se gira hacia donde proviene la voz.

-Pensé que te habías…

Y Allí esta Kate, de pie balanceando a una bebe en sus brazos, de apenas meses de vida envuelta en una manta rosada.

-… ¿Estas sosteniendo un bebe?

Castle frunce el seño y se pone de pie.

Kate revolea los ojos en respuesta a la obvia pregunta que Castle le hizo.

-Claro que es un bebe, Castle. Me desperté muerta de sed y cuando fui a ver si conseguía algo de beber, una joven me pidió si cuidaba a su beba mientras iba en busca de su otro hijo, pero nunca más volvió… No sé qué hacer con ella. Llora a cada instante.

-Déjame sostenerla.

Kate le pasa la beba a Rick.

Rick se balancea y le susurra una canción, y enseguida la beba se queda dormida.

-¿Cómo hiciste? Estuve un largo rato intentando dormirla sin lograrlo.

-Nada extraño, Kate. No olvides que soy padre, ya tuve alguna vez una pequeña llorona en brazos que necesite hacer dormir.

Kate se sonríe. Le causa ternura ver a Rick como padre. Esa es una de las cosas que más le atraen de él, y también que mas envidia, ya que es algo que ella no ha experimentado aun.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-No me estoy riendo, solo sonriendo… ¿Te quedas con la beba mientras voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a su mamá? Me gustaría que podamos irnos de aquí, y tenemos que darle la beba a la madre.

-Si, por supuesto, ve.

Kate sale en búsqueda de la chica, mientras Castle se sienta sobre una de las mantas procurando no despertar a la beba.

Media hora más tarde, Kate regresa frustrada y preocupada, y toma asiento frente a Castle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esa chica no está aquí, Castle. Recorrí todo, dos veces. Y un señor me dijo que una chica, que concuerda con la descripción que le di, se fue de aquí con un chico, y le pidieron indicaciones para llegar a la estación de buses.

-¿Piensas que abandono a su hija y se fue?

-Eso me temo.

-Los servicios estaban interrumpidos tal vez aun podemos hallarla.

-Eso fue hace más de cuatro horas, Castle. Si no volvió es porque logro irse o porque no quiso volver. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No desesperes, Kate. Tal vez podemos dejarle la beba a alguien más aquí.

-¿Y hacerle lo mismo que su madre le hizo?

Castle observa el rostro compungido de Kate. Y la toma de una mano.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-¿Crees que tu apartamento estará en buenas condiciones como para ir allí?

-No lo sé, podemos intentarlo.

-Hoy podemos quedarnos allí y mañana, si aun no sé nada de mi papá, iré a buscarlo. Conduciré hasta hallarlo. Tu puedes quedarte con la beba en tu apartamento.

-Sabes que iré contigo.

-¿Y la beba?

-Ya lo resolveremos.

Kate asiente y se pone de pie tomando su paraguas y el bolso con sus cosas. Rick envuelve a la beba en las mantas y luego se pone de pie.

Salen de la Biblioteca Pública y se encuentran con que el agua llega al pie de las escalinatas. Y aun continúa lloviendo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No queda otra que mojarnos, Castle.

Kate abre el paraguas y comienza a atravesar el agua, que le llega hasta pasando las rodillas, dirigiéndose hacia la vereda de enfrente que es más alta. Rick sostiene fuerte a la beba cubriéndola con las mantas y la sigue.

Cuando llegan del otro lado, Rick verifica que la beba este bien, y luego Kate coloca el paraguas por encima de ambos para continuar caminando.

Tardan más de lo normal en llegar al edificio de Castle debido a los obstáculos que deben sortear en el camino. Pero finalmente arriban, ambos empapados de pies a cabeza ya que el paraguas se les rompió por el camino, y Rick estornudando a cada instante. La beba por suerte ha logrado llegar casi seca.

Suben las escaleras notando que no hay luz en el edificio y que está completamente deshabitado.

Al llegar al apartamento correspondiente, Rick abre la puerta. El sitio está intacto a excepción de algunas ventanas astilladas y de que no hay luz.

-Creo que estaremos bien aquí.

-¿No se romperán esas ventanas, Castle?

-No, son blindadas, más que astillarse como ya están no harán. Cuando oscurezca encenderemos algunas velas. Tal vez tenga alguna linterna, y con suerte pueda lograr encender la chimenea del living, si es que no entro agua y se mojo la leña.

Kate apoya su bolso en el suelo y luego se saca su abrigo empapado.

-Deberías cambiarte, Castle. Estornudaste todo el camino.

-Los dos deberíamos ponernos ropa seca. Ven, acostaremos a la beba en el cuarto de Alexis que aún conserva su moisés en alguna parte, y luego nos podremos secar y cambiar.

Kate asiente. Toma algo de ropa de su bolso y sigue a Castle escaleras arriba.

En el cuarto de Alexis, Rick encuentra el moisés y recuesta a la beba, que milagrosamente aun sigue dormida. Luego la cubre con unas mantas secas de la cama de Alexis.

Después, acompaña a Kate hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

-En el baño tienes toallas, y si logras que salga agua caliente tal vez puedas darte una ducha. Iré a mi cuarto, cualquier cosa me llamas. Luego veré que puedo preparar de comer. Y espero tener algo de leche para darle a la beba.

-Gracias, Castle. De verdad. Yo… me alegro de no estar sola en esto.

El asiente y se sonríe. Luego se va dejándola sola.

Kate enseguida entra al baño, se quita la ropa y abre la ducha. Apenas sale tibia el agua así que aprovecha y se da una ducha rápida. Luego deja su ropa mojada colgada allí mismo, y se pone ropa seca. Un Jean y un sweater azul marino. Se cepilla un poco el cabello, se coloca un par de medias y sale hacia el cuarto de Alexis, al ver que no está allí la beba, desciende las escaleras.

Al mismo tiempo, Rick al salir del cuarto de huéspedes, toma el moisés con la beba y se lo lleva a su cuarto. La apoya sobre la cama, mientras él se quita la ropa mojada, se da un baño tibio, y se pone ropa seca. Un jean azul y un buzo negro. Se coloca un par de pantuflas, se cepilla el cabello, toma el moisés y se dirige a la cocina.

Se siente un poco cansado y no deja de estornudar. Además del dolor de cabeza que lo está matando.

En la cocina, apoya el moisés a un costado, mientras investiga sus alacenas. Encuentra algunas cajas de leche, y una vieja mamadera que nunca quiso tirar. Intenta encender una hornalla para calentar la leche pero se encuentra con que el gas no funciona. Por lo tanto prepara la mamadera con la leche al natural y le coloca un poco de azúcar.

Luego, busca algo para que él y Kate coman. No hay mucho contando con que la heladera no funciona y la mayoría de las cosas que están dentro es mejor no consumirlas por que han quedado sin frio por mucho tiempo.

Encuentra algunas galletas y cajas de cereal. Lleva todo, más una caja de leche y dos tazones hacia el living. Luego logra encender la chimenea.

Mientras aguarda a Kate se sienta en el sofá del living a alimentar a la beba que ya se ha despertado.

Enseguida, Beckett desciende las escaleras y toma asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Ya casi acaba de beber, con suerte se dormirá nuevamente. Sírvete algo de comer, Kate. Es todo lo que pude encontrar.

-Está bien, Castle. Es suficiente.

Kate sirve leche para ambos, y luego se acomoda sentada en el suelo junto a la chimenea.

Rick finaliza de alimentar a la beba y la recuesta en el moisés. No se duerme pero se queda tranquila.

Él toma su tazón, arrima las galletas y cereal, y se sienta pesadamente frente a Kate en el suelo al lado de la chimenea.

Comen y beben en silencio por unos instantes.

-Menos mal que podemos quedarnos aquí. Y que pudiste encender la chimenea. El piso de arriba esta helado. Aquí se siente bien.

Rick asiente.

-No puedo creer que esa chica haya abandonado a su beba tan chiquita. Ni siquiera esta situación amerita que alguien haga eso.

Rick asiente.

Kate nota el rostro pálido pero con las mejillas rosadas de Castle.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle? No tienes buena cara. ¿Te sientes mal?

Él la mira pero no le responde.

Kate apoya su tazón y el de él en la mesa, y luego toca la mejilla de Castle, y luego besa su frente.

-Estas hirviendo de fiebre, Castle. Sera mejor que te recuestes y duermas un poco. Buscaré un termómetro, algún analgésico y mojaré algunos paños para bajarte la fiebre.

Rick intenta levantarse pero todo su cuerpo le pesa y no logra ponerse en pie. Kate lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, lo acompaña a recostarse en el sofá y lo cubre con una manta.

Luego, busca por todos lados las cosas que necesita. Logra encontrar un analgésico y se lo da con un vaso de agua. Moja un paño y se lo coloca en la frente.

Kate lo observa, realmente luce mal. Parece como si toda esa vida que Castle siempre lleva encima se hubiera evaporado. Esta decaído, silencioso, empalidecido, con las pupilas dilatadas.

Ella acomoda el moisés sobre la mesa, toma una manta para ella y luego se sienta cerca de Rick. Lo toma de una mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado.

-Nos mojamos demasiado al venir aquí. Te debes haber agarrado un resfriado. Te pondrás mejor.

-Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas, Castle?

-Prometí que estaría para ti, pero ahora no sirvo para nada. ¿Crees que podrás ir sola en busca de tu papá si no mejoro para mañana?

-No hables pavadas, Castle. Estamos los dos en esto. Y debemos cuidar el uno del otro. No iré a ninguna parte hasta que no mejores.

-Gracias, Beckett.

Ella le sonríe.

-Ahora duerme. Te sentirás mejor.

El cierra los ojos y se va quedando dormido.

Ella mira a la beba, la cual parece dormir, y aprovecha para recostar su cabeza en el sofá en que esta Rick, y descansar un rato.

En segundos, los tres se quedan dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Kate se despierta algo incomoda por la posición en la que se durmió. Se pone de pie, y apoya sus labios en la frente de Castle.

-Estoy despierto.

Kate se sobresalta y se aparta, no esperaba que él estuviera despierto. Él abre los ojos y le sonríe tenuemente.

-No quise asustarte.

-Está bien, Castle. Solo me sorprendiste, pensé que dormías y quise comprobar si aun tenías fiebre.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que aun estas un poco afiebrado. ¿Hay algún termómetro aquí? No puede hallar ninguno.

-En mi oficina. Tercer cajón del escritorio.

Kate lo mira dubitativa.

-Puedes ir a buscarlo, Kate. No me importa que revises mis cosas. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Kate asiente y se va hacia la oficina.

Mientras, Castle se incorpora en el sofá, quedando sentado. Le duele mucho la cabeza y se siente algo mareado, por lo cual coloca algunas almohadas y vuelve a recostarse. Mirando a la bebe que esta despierta y risueña.

En la oficina, Kate entra cautelosamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Se dirige hacia el escritorio y nota que hay cajones de ambos lados. Y no sabe cuál es el tercer cajón que Castle dijo. Si el derecho o el izquierdo, contando hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Duda unos instantes y luego decide probar. Abre el tercero contando hacia abajo del lado derecho. Solo hay un montón de papeles. Prueba con el tercero contando hacia arriba de ese mismo lado. Más papeles, algunas carpetas, un juego de llaves, una agenda, una calculadora y una caja de pastillas. Cierra el cajón y abre el tercero del lado izquierdo contando hacia arriba. Hay varios álbumes de fotos, etiquetados por años. Un control remoto, lapiceras, una chequera, y algunos papeles. Kate ojea los álbumes, y se detiene cuando encuentra fotos donde esta ella. Nunca supo que él había tomado esas fotos o que alguien más lo había hecho. Eran fotografías espontaneas, sin poses, de momentos que compartieron. Y algunas de ella sola tomando café o haciendo papeleo. Luego, cierra ese cajo y abre el único que le queda, sin contar los dos del medio. Entre papeles, una tijera, y un tarjetero, está el termómetro. Lo toma, cierra el cajón y sale de allí.

Al volver al living se dirige a Rick, prepara el termómetro y se lo coloca en la boca. Luego, le prepara una mamadera a la beba. La toma en brazos y se sienta a los pies de Castle a alimentar a la bebe.

Rick la observa, e intenta hablar con el termómetro en la boca.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre.

Kate lo mira pensativa.

-No vamos a quedárnosla, Castle. Además ella debe tener un nombre. Y no hables con el termómetro puesto.

Luego de unos instantes, Kate deja la mamadera vacía sobre la mesa y posiciona a la bebe sobre su hombro para que haga provechito.

-Pásame el termómetro.

Él se saca el registrador de la boca y se lo da.

-¿Tengo fiebre?

-Tienes más de lo que pensé.

Kate se pone de pie, aun con la beba sobre su hombro y se dirige a la cocina a mojar el paño. Luego regresa al living y se lo coloca a Castle en la frente.

-¿Tienes hambre, Castle?

-No mucha. Pero debería comer algo. Y tú también.

-Preparare algo.

-No demasiado en la cocina.

-Me las ingeniare.

El se sonríe.

Kate deja a la beba en el moisés y se va hacia la cocina.

Revisa todas las alacenas, cajones y la heladera. Termina abriendo algunas latas de comida, y luego toma algunos huevos, los coloca en una sartén y se dirige al living a cocinarlos en la chimenea.

Media hora después coloca todo en la mesa del living, dos vasos de agua y algunas galletas saladas que ha encontrado.

-Te las has ingeniado realmente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Castle se sienta cuidadosamente ya que la cabeza le explota de dolor.

-Come, Rick, y tomate otro analgésico.

Comen sin hablar por un rato hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-¿Por qué dices que no vamos a quedárnosla? A la beba. La ciudad está en caos, Kate. No es como si pudiéramos dársela a alguien o llevarla a alguna parte. Deberemos cuidarla, al menos hasta que todo mejore y vuelva a la normalidad.

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿Crees que podremos hacernos cargo de ella, Castle? No sabemos por cuánto tiempo será. Y va a necesitar más leche y pañales, y ¿de dónde lo sacaremos?

-Nos arreglaremos. Creo que si el destino nos las puse en el camino es por algo.

-No creo en el destino.

-No importa. Yo sí. Y aunque ella tenga un nombre, debemos llamarla de algún modo mientras esté con nosotros. "la beba" no es forma de llamarla.

-Bien, ¿y cómo piensas que deberíamos decirle?

-No lo sé… que tal… ¿Lola? O ¿Olivia?

-Me agrada Olivia. Podemos llamarla así.

-Listo. A partir de ahora nuestra beba es Olivia. Oli.

Kate lo mira incierta.

-¿Qué sucede, Beckett? ¿Quieres cambiar el nombre?

-No. Olivia me gusta. Es solo que… dijiste "nuestra beba" y sonó extraño. Me dio una sensación…

-Disculpa. No volveré a decirlo. No quise molestarte, lo dije sin pensar.

-No es eso, Castle. Es que… Me dio una sensación agradable.

Él le sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Por el momento, Olivia es nuestra, Kate. Es nuestra responsabilidad. Y debemos darle todo nuestro cariño. Es pequeña pero sabe que su mamá no está, puede presentir la falta. Aun es una beba que debe tomar leche materna no leche de caja. Nos necesita.

Kate asiente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Alexis tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como padre.

Castle sonríe.

-Yo tuve suerte de tenerla como hija… Ya tendrás tus hijos, Kate, y serás una madre maravillosa.

-¿Tú crees? Yo a veces pienso que estoy destinada a estar sola y nunca tendré hijos, nunca me casare, no formare una familia.

-Creí oírte decir que no creías en el destino.

-Me atrapaste.

Ella se sonríe.

-Y además nunca digas nunca. Confió en que te espera un gran futuro, y yo sí creo en el destino. Y no estás sola Kate. Tienes amigos, colegas, a tu padre, y me tienes a mí… Jamás me alejare de ti, aunque te canses de mí. Y siempre puedes considerarte parte de mi familia. Porque para mí, y para Alexis y mi madre, lo eres.

-Gracias, Rick. Yo no soy muy demostrativa, pero aprecio mucho que estés a mi lado, de verdad. Adoro a tu familia, y… eres muy especial para mí.

El extiende una mano, ella la toma. Él le da un beso sobre la mano.

Luego, se afloja un poco al ambiente, y Kate junta todas las cosas de la comida y las lleva a la cocina.

Luego regresa y se vuelve a sentar.

-Te diría de ver una película pero sin luz será imposible. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Tienes una cámara de fotos?

El asiente.

-¿Dónde?

-Segundo cajón del escritorio.

-¿De qué lado?

-Izquierdo.

Kate se pone de pie y se dirige a la oficina. Al instante regresa con la cámara de fotos.

-¿Quieres sacar fotos?

-Quisiera retratarnos junto a Oli.

Kate toma a la beba en brazos y se sienta junto a Rick en el sofá. Luego apunta la cámara hacia ellos, coloca su cabeza bien pegada a la de él.

-Sonríe, Castle. Y di Oli.

Ambos hacen eso y Kate aprieta el botón tomando la fotografía.

Luego comprueba que haya salido bien y deja la cámara en la mesa.

Recuesta a la beba en el moisés y vuelve a sentarse junto a Castle.

-Creo que iré a traer un colchón para poner aquí en el suelo para mí.

-Kate… ¿Te molestaría que traigamos el de mi cama y compartirlo? No es muy cómodo el sofá.

-Solo si te comportas, Castle.

-Soy un hombre enfermo, Beckett, además de un caballero. No hace falta ni que lo digas.

Ella se sonríe.

Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y caminan lentamente hacia la habitación de él. Toman el colchón de dos plazas y lo trasladan al living.

Hacen lugar junto a la chimenea y colocan el colchón.

Kate arma la cama. Rick se recuesta colocando a Olivia sobre su pecho. Kate se recuesta al lado.

-¿Cuánto crees que durara todo esto? Me refiero a la tempestad. ¿Cuándo volverá todo a la normalidad?

-No lo sé. No puede llover para siempre, supongo que en cualquier momento se despejara el cielo, saldrá el sol, todo se irá secando y poco a poco todo volverá a su normalidad.

-Quisiera poder ser tan positiva, Castle.

-Ya verás.

-¿Sabes algo de Alexis y Martha?

-Se que están bien. Es decir, no lo sé realmente, pero lo siento. Al igual que siento que tu padre está bien.

-Espero que sí.

-¿A dónde han ido los chicos?

-Ryan y Jenny se fueron a Irlanda. A casa de familiares. Lograron partir a tiempo, ya que luego dejaron de salir vuelos transoceánicos. Espo y Lanie se fueron a Wisconsin, a la casa de un primo de Len. Espero que todos estén bien.

-Seguro que lo están

Enseguida dejan de hablar. Kate se gira a mirar a Castle. Él y la beba se han quedado dormidos.

Ella se sonríe. Busca la cámara de fotos y les toma algunas fotografías. Luego se apoya sobre la almohada a esperar que el sueño la sorprenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche Oli los despierta llorando. Kate abre los ojos algo perdida, mira a su alrededor y recuerda donde está y porque. Oye el sonido de la lluvia que proviene del exterior, y el soplar del viento.

Se acerca a Castle que duerme aun con la beba sobre su pecho, y toma a Olivia en brazos. Posa una mano sobre la frente de él y nota que esta hirviendo, aun más que anteriormente.

Se levanta del colchón. Prepara la mamadera para Oli. La alimenta y la recuesta en el moisés.

Luego, toma un analgésico, un vaso de agua y un paño frío, y se dirige hacia Rick. Se arrodilla a su lado, sobre el colchón. Le coloca el paño sobre la frente. Le parece extraño que él no se haya despertado con los llantos de la bebe o con el movimiento a su alrededor. Comienza a llamarlo mientras golpetea suavemente su brazo.

-Castle… Castle, será mejor que tomes otro analgésico, vuelas de fiebre… Castle… ¡Rick!

Kate se asusta ante la falta de respuesta. Apoya su oído sobre el pecho de él y se tranquiliza al oír su respiración y a su corazón palpitar. Rick esta desmayado.

Ella se va en busca de algo para hacerlo recobrar el conocimiento. Encuentra un perfume en la oficina. Regresa junto a Rick, vaporiza perfume sobre el lado interno de su muñeca y rápidamente la acerca a la nariz de él.

-Vamos, Castle. Por favor, abre los ojos.

Le acaricia el pelo.

-Vamos, Rick.

Kate comienza a sollozar del susto. No sabe hace cuanto él esta desmayado y empieza a preocuparse.

Con cuidado, Kate levanta la cabeza de Rick y se sienta detrás de él, acomodando la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Suavemente le acaricia el rostro mientras continúa haciéndolo sentir el perfume.

-Castle, por favor, me estas asustando. Rick… abre los ojos.

Al rato comienza a sentir que él empieza a moverse y lentamente abre los ojos.

Kate se sonríe de la emoción.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kate?

-Castle, estamos en tu apartamento. Por la tempestad, ¿recuerdas?

Él intenta incorporarse pero el cuerpo le pesa, ella lo ayuda.

Rick mira para todos lados. Se siente algo abombado. Le duele la cabeza producto de la fiebre. Ve a la beba en el moisés y recuerda.

-Ya me acuerdo.

-Te desvaneciste, Rick. Me asuste realmente.

-Lo siento.

Ella le extiende el vaso con dos analgésicos.

-Toma. Necesitaríamos algo más fuerte, pero no he encontrado nada, así que tómate dos.

El toma el vaso y las dos pastillas, y las ingiere.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Rick la mira sin responder.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me siento bien.

Kate lo mira preocupada.

-Tal vez sería bueno que te des un baño con agua tibia, si es que sale, sino fría. Para bajarte la temperatura.

-¿Puedes traer el baño hasta aquí? No creo poder moverme.

Kate se sonríe.

-Te ayudare. No puedo traer el baño al living. Iré a prepararlo y regreso por ti.

El asiente y luego se recuesta nuevamente.

Kate enciende una vela y se dirige al baño de la habitación de él. Abre el grifo y coloca el tapón para dejar llenar la bañera. El agua comienza saliendo tibia pero enseguida se enfría. Cuando llega casi hacia arriba, cierra la canilla. Coloca un poco de sales y jabón espumante que encuentra allí. Extrae dos toallas grandes de un armario y las deja a mano. Coloca varias velas encendidas para iluminar el baño.

Luego, va en busca de Castle.

Él esta recostado con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Castle!

Abre los ojos.

-Ya está listo el baño.

Kate lo ayuda primero a sentarse y después a ponerse de pie. Le da un vistazo a la bebe que duerme tranquilamente en el moisés, y luego ayuda a Rick a ir hasta el baño.

Rick se deshace de sus calcetines, después se saca el sweater que lleva puesto, e inmediatamente se deja caer desganado sobre el inodoro.

-Vamos, Castle.

-Me pesa todo el cuerpo, Kate.

-El baño te hará bien. Ya verás... Ven, te ayudare.

Kate se acerca a él y con cierta aprensión lo ayuda a sacarse la chomba, y luego él se pone trabajosamente de pie, y ella lo ayuda a quitarse los pantalones.

Kate siente que el corazón le late a mil por hora. A pesar de las circunstancias, es una escena bastante íntima que ella no está acostumbrada a vivir con él.

Castle atina a sacarse la ropa interior pero Kate lo detiene poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-Ni lo pienses, Castle. Así estas bien. Luego te traeré ropa seca.

El asiente y le regala una tenue media sonrisa que hace sonrojar a Kate.

Enseguida, Kate lo acompaña hasta la bañera y lo ayuda a ingresar en ella. Rick se sienta y se relaja en el baño, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo está el agua?

-Bien. Gracias, Beckett.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí.

El se sonríe.

-Sin dudarlo.

Ella se sonríe.

-Estaba hablando de ayudarme, no de desvestirme y acompañarme al baño.

-De lo mismo hablaba yo.

Kate toma un recipiente y comienza a mojarle la cabeza, al principio con agua espumada, y luego con agua limpia de la canilla.

Castle se relaja ante el cuidado de ella, procurando ahogar cada suspiro que le produce las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Creo que te ha bajado la temperatura.

El se sonríe.

-Contigo aquí la temperatura se ha elevado hasta las nubes. Pero me siento mejor.

Ella se sonríe.

-Se nota. Ya que has vuelto a tus bromas de siempre. Iré a buscarte ropa, ya vuelvo.

-No revises mucho el cajón de mi ropa interior, Kate.

Ella sale del baño sonriéndose llevándose una vela para iluminarse.

Se acerca al ropero de Castle y lo abre. Toda la ropa prolijamente ordenada, y de allí emana el característico perfume de él. Kate siente que podría perderse allí dentro, abrazando la ropa y dejándose embriagar por el aroma.

Toma un pantalón jogging negro, una camiseta blanca y un sweater celeste. Luego abre un cajón y extrae un par de medias blancas. Abre otro y se encuentra con la ropa interior. Se demora unos segundos antes de tomar un calzoncillo, se siente extraña entrando en contacto con la ropa interior de Castle. Luego, toma un calzoncillo largo color azul, cierra el cajón y regresa al baño.

Toma una toalla y con la otra mano ayuda a Rick a ponerse de pie y salir de la bañera. Él se envuelve con la toalla, Kate toma otra y lo ayuda a secarse el cabello.

-Te esperare afuera así te vistes. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

El asiente.

Castle se coloca la ropa seca. Se observa al espejo y se peina un poco con los dedos. Luego apaga todas las velas y sale.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Me siento realmente mejor. Hasta creo que tengo algo de hambre.

-Veré que podemos comer.

. Rick regresa al living, besa a la beba en la frente y luego se sienta sobre el colchón. Kate se dirige a la cocina. Vuelve a revolver todas las alacenas. Con todas las latas que encuentra prepara una ensalada, o más bien un revoltijo de alimentos: atún, guisantes, lentejas, granos de choclo, y distintos frijoles. Lo condimenta un poco. Toma dos tenedores, dos vasos de agua y va hacia el living.

-Bien… No sabría como denominar a esto, pero es comida al fin.

-Se ve bien.

Kate se sienta en el colchón y posiciona la fuente entre los dos. Le extiende un vaso y tenedor a Castle.

-Buen provecho.

-Igualmente.

Y comienza a comer. Finalmente no estaba tan mal la comida y se acaban comiendo todo.

-Creo que deberíamos patentar esa ensalada, Kate. ¿Qué te parece ensalada Beckett?

Ella se sonríe.

Dejan todo a un costado y ambos se sientan junto al fuego de la chimenea.

-Tal vez mañana me sienta mejor como para ir a buscar a tu papá.

-¿Crees que podremos lograr tomar la carretera?

-Ya no debe quedar casi nadie en la ciudad. Seguramente será más sencillo, mientras no esté inundada. Podemos ir hacia donde dejamos el coche, y si arranca, intentar salir de Nueva York.

Ella asiente.

-¿Qué haremos con la beba? Es demasiado pequeña para llevarla.

-No podemos dejarla. Nos arreglaremos.

Kate se envuelve con sus propios brazos debido al frio. La chimenea ya no es suficiente para calentar el lugar.

Castle nota esto y le hace un lugar junto a él para cubrirse con las mantas.

-Ven, Kate. Hay suficientes mantas para los dos. Igualmente podemos traer más. En los cuartos de arriba hay.

Kate lo mira dudosa por un instante, pero luego se acomoda junto a él bajo las mantas. Rick delicadamente coloca un brazo por detrás de ella.

-Castle… Tú que si crees en el destino, ¿Por qué piensas que está pasando todo esto?

-Tengo una teoría formada al respecto pero no sé si deseas oírla.

-Cuéntame.

-Creo que esta tempestad ha puesto a cada uno a prueba de algo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A prueba de que nos ha puesto a nosotros?

-¿No te das cuenta, Kate? Nos ha colocado en esto juntos, nos ha puesto a una beba en el camino, me ha enfermado y tú me has cuidado, yo pienso que… es decir, ¿no es prueba suficiente de lo que el destino tiene planeado para nosotros dos?

-No comprendo.

-Si comprendes. Mírame a los ojos, Kate.

Ella tarda unos segundos pero luego gira su rostro y posa su mirada sobre la de él.

-¿No crees que tal vez nuestra prueba consiste en superar las adversidades juntos y permitirnos vivir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

Kate siente que ya no puede respirar. Tenerlo tan cerca, estar casi abrazados, cubiertos bajo las mismas mantas propiciándose calor, mirarlo a los ojos. Encuentra difícil hallar su voz.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro.

Se quedan suspendidos en los ojos del otro por unos instantes. Luego, Castle posa una mano sobre el rostro de Kate, acariciándola con su pulgar y luego lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, y aguardando a que ella lo detenga si es que no desea lo mismo, se va a acercando hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Kate exhala un suspiro que estaba conteniendo y cierra los ojos. Por unos segundos se quedan así, tan solo sus labios apoyados uno con el otro. Luego, Kate posa una mano en el rostro de él, y comienza a besarlo lentamente. Enseguida, él profundiza el beso pasando la mano desde el rostro de ella a detrás de su cabeza. Al instante, Castle acaricia los labios de ella con su lengua pidiéndole acceso, Kate entreabre sus labios permitiéndoselo.

Se besan durante largos minutos. Castle se recuesta sobre el colchón llevándola a ella consigo, y continúan besándose.

Enseguida, las mantas ya no son necesarias debido al calor que emanan sus propios cuerpos por el contacto de uno con el otro. Rick comienza a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, Kate a besarlo en el cuello.

Cuando es evidente hacia donde se dirigen, Castle se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que esto es algo muy especial para mí, Kate. Yo… te he deseado por tanto tiempo, y ahora no me siento bien, y quisiera estar perfecto para ti cuando…

Ella se sonríe y le acaricia el rostro.

-… ¿Tu pensaste que íbamos a hacerlo?

Rick frunce el seño sin comprender.

-Bueno, yo…

-Rick, yo también te he deseado por mucho tiempo, y sigo haciéndolo…

-¿De verdad?

Ella asiente.

-Pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para dar ese paso. No estamos en la mejor de las situaciones, y además tú estás enfermo y podría darte una recaída.

El asiente.

-Se que hemos dormido casi todo el día, pero… tal vez será mejor intentar dormir hasta mañana, y por la mañana, si te sientes bien, intentar llegar al coche y salir de Nueva York.

-Me parece bien.

Rick se acomoda sobre la almohada, de cara al techo.

-¿Hay un lugar para mi ahí a tu lado?

El se sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Siempre hay un lugar para ti a mi lado.

Kate se recuesta junto a él, su cubren con las mantas, ella apoya un brazo sobre el pecho de Rick, y así se quedan dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

En medio de la madrugada, Rick se destapa acalorado. Sin abrir los ojos, toca su frente para ver si tiene temperatura, pero su frente está a temperatura normal. Abre los ojos descubriendo una extraña luz ambarina que se irradia en el living. La beba está llorando. Enseguida percibe el fuerte resoplar del viento. Gira para observar a Kate, y se sobresalta al ver que la chimenea se ha apagado y las cortinas y un sillón están ardiendo en llamas. El viento excreto el fuego hacia el living y apago la chimenea. Castle despierta apresuradamente a Kate.

-Kate… Kate…

Ella abre los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Tenemos que salir ya de aquí.

Kate mira hacia donde él está mirando y se encuentra con el fuego, y se levanta atemorizada.

-Toma a la beba y sal del edificio, Kate. Yo tomare algunas cosas y saldré luego.

-¿No quieres intentar apagar el fuego?

-Perderemos tiempo. Además este apartamento ya no es seguro, podría volver a pasar.

Kate toma a Olivia en brazos, la envuelve en una manta y sale corriendo.

Castle apuradamente, toma un bolso, introduce la mamadera, algunas cajas de leche, unas ropitas que han hallado de cuando Alexis era bebe, unas mantas, y sale corriendo hacia su oficina al ver que el fuego se ha extendido. Allí contempla todo lo que perderá, toma una fotografía de Alexis y abandona su apartamento.

En la vereda se reúne con Kate y Olivia, y salen corriendo contra el viento.

Varias veces deben detenerse en busca de reparo ya que el viento no les permite avanzar, además de que vuelan cosas y es peligroso.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos, Castle?

-Intentemos llegar al coche.

Continúan corriendo.

Luego de un arduo camino, logran acercarse hacia donde han dejado el coche. Pero este está en medio de otros muchos coches y no podrán sacarlo de allí. Entonces deciden probar suerte con el primer automóvil de la fila, una camioneta negra de esas que se utilizan para el reparto de cosas. Las puertas están abiertas. Entran, Kate con la beba en brazos por el lado del acompañante, y Castle al volante.

-No tenemos las llaves, Castle. No nos servirá de nada.

-Déjame intentar arrancarla. Una vez me enseñaron cuando investigaba para uno de mis primeros libros.

Castle se dispone a desarmar el arranque e intentar que funcione haciendo contacto con los cables.

Kate revisa la guantera, pero solo encuentra papeles y algunos CD de música.

Luego de unos largos minutos, Rick logra encender la camioneta.

-Sera mejor que no nos detengamos de ser posible porque no sé si podre volver a encenderla. Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, Kate.

Kate se coloca el cinturón de seguridad. Castle también y comienza a andar.

Aunque el viento embolsa la camioneta haciéndose dificultoso avanzar, no se detienen. Deben sortear varios obstáculos, e incluso evadir las calles inundadas pero logran salir a la ruta que supuestamente Jim tomaría para llegar a Nueva York.

El camino está totalmente desolado. Solo hay coches abandonados a los costados y arboles caídos.

Luego de recorrer varias millas, se detienen en una gasolinera. Castle se sirve de combustible y luego siguen viaje.

-Kate… ¿Piensas que tu papá está en su casa?

-No sé qué pensar, Castle. Pero imagino que no, que se habrá quedado en alguna parte debido al mal clima.

-Allí veo otra gasolinera, ¿quieres ver si hay alguien?

-Sé que es un poco tonto, pero quiero para en todos los sitios que pasemos.

-Tu papá estaba en coche, al menos deberíamos verlo si es que paro por aquí.

-Supongo que sí.

Durante la siguientes dos horas se detienen cada vez que hayan un sitio donde alguien podría resguardarse, pero sin hallar a nadie.

Cuando Kate ya siente que está haciendo todo en vano, en la puerta de un taller mecánico visualiza un coche similar al de su padre.

-Detente allí, Castle. Ese podría ser el coche de mi papá.

Castle detiene la camioneta, y Kate le traspasa a la beba, y baja corriendo hacia donde está el coche.

No hay nadie dentro, ni nada. Incluso tiene las lleves puestas. Pero sin dudas es el coche de Jim Beckett.

Kate regresa cabizbaja a la camioneta.

-¿Y?

-Es el coche de mi papá.

Enseguida se sobresaltan cuando alguien les golpea el vidrio del lado de Rick. Él baja la ventanilla revelando a un hombre de mediana edad, de contextura grande, piel morena, cubierto con una gran chaqueta con capucha color naranja.

-¿Buscan al señor de ese coche? ¿Tú eres Kate Beckett?

Kate asiente.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Se le averió el coche aquí cerca, lo auxilie con mi camioneta acarreándolo hasta aquí. No pude repararlo porque me faltan piezas, y con este clima sería imposible conseguirlas.

-¿Se quedo aquí? ¿A dónde está ahora?

-Estuvo aquí una noche. Me conto que iba a Nueva York a encontrarse con su hija. Al otro día, un autobús que se dirigía a Nebraska se detuvo aquí con una llanta pinchada. Les cambie la rueda, y se ofrecieron en dejar a tu padre en Nueva York si el clima y el camino se los permitía. Me dejo esta nota para ti. Por si salías a buscarlo. Se ve que te conoce bien.

Kate toma la nota y la lee: "Katie, si no llego a Nueva York es porque el autobús no pudo dejarme allí, y seguiré hasta Nebraska. Conozco a una gente de allí. ¿Recuerdas a Bianca? Cuídate y ya nos encontraremos. Te amo, papá."

-Espero que tengas suerte. No les aconsejo seguir hacia allí, cuanto más al sur se dirigen peor está el clima. Lo mejor es ir hacia el oeste.

-Gracias señor…

-…Nick.

-Gracias Nick.

El hombre regresa a su taller y desaparece tras la puerta.

-¿Qué dice la nota?

-Que si no llegaba a Nueva York iría a Nebraska a casa de una vieja amiga de mi madre.

-¿Piensas que fue para allí? Alexis y mi madre están en Lincoln, Nebraska. Podríamos intentar ir hacia allá.

-Tendremos que intentarlo. Mi padre debe haber ido hacia allí. Bianca, la amiga de mi mamá, también esta Lincoln. Se mudo allí con su familia luego de lo de mi madre.

Castle logra volver a encender la camioneta y retoma la carretera para regresar por donde vinieron.

Pasan gran parte del viaje en silencio, hasta que Kate habla.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rick?

-De salud, mucho mejor. Pero realmente tengo el alma destrozada, Kate. En ese apartamento había cosas muy valiosas. Y no hablo monetariamente, sino sentimentalmente.

-Sabes que te comprendo más que nadie. No es la primera vez que pierdo todo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Sea obra del destino, de la suerte o de la casualidad, las cosas más importantes nunca las perdí. Estoy seguro que aquellas cosas valiosas permanecerán intactas cuando podamos regresar.

-Ojala así sea. Igual me alegro de saber que tres de las cosas que más atesoro en esta vida están bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Alexis, mi madre y tú.

Kate se sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Continúan largas horas viajando. Debiendo detenerse cuando la tormenta o el viento se tornan peligrosos, o cuando necesitan abastecerse de combustible o comida. En el camino Kate alimenta a Olivia varias veces, la cambia otras tantas. Por suerte la beba se porta bien, y duerme la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar de que están las carreteras despejadas de automóviles, y que cuando el clima se los permite van a realmente alta velocidad, el viaje es largo hasta llegar a Nebraska. Pasan una semana entera viajando. Turnándose para manejar.

Una tarde finalmente arriban a Lincoln, Nebraska. Allí, el panorama es completamente distinto. Las lluvias son normales, no hay viento, y a veces incluso sale el sol.

Hay muchísima gente, ya que desde que comenzó el temporal han ido llegando cada vez más y más emigrantes, en su mayoría provenientes de Nueva York.

Kate no sabe a dónde vive Bianca, por lo cual primero se dirigen a donde están Alexis y Martha para dejarles a Olivia.

Arriban a la gran casona de John Parker, el escritor amigo de Rick. Aparcan la camioneta en la puerta e ingresan caminando por el gran camino florido hacia la vivienda. Al llegar a la puerta principal golpean la campana. Enseguida, una niña rubia de ojos verdosos, de diez años de edad, abre la puerta.

- Jacky. Soy Rick ¿Me recuerdas?

La niña enseguida sonríe y se arroja sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Alexis y mi madre están aquí verdad?

-Sí, sí, entren.

Rick, Kate y Oli ingresan a la vivienda. Jacky corre por la casa llamando a todo el mundo.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Alexis! ¡Martha! ¡Rick esta aquí! ¡Finalmente llego!

Todo el mundo se acerca al living en respuesta a los llamados de Jacky.

Apenas Alexis ve a su padre corre a abrazarlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Te extrañe tanto! Pensé que nunca llegarías.

-Hola, Richard. Por fin llegaste, no sabes los nervios que teníamos.

John se acerca y le estrecha la mano a Rick.

-Richard, colega, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

La esposa de John, Jorgelina, abraza cálidamente a Rick.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado Rick.

Rick sonríe, y luego toma a Kate de la mano.

-John, Jorgelina, Jacky, ellas son Kate y Olivia.

Todos se saludan.

Alexis y Martha abrazan a Kate.

-¿Y esa beba?

-Larga historia. Pero en resumen. La abandonaron y nos hicimos cargo. ¿Podrían cuidarla?

-¿A dónde vas papá? Acabas de llegar.

-Kate conoce gente aquí mismo en Lincoln, su padre puede estar allí y vamos a ir a comprobar. Regresare, Alexis. Por favor cuiden de Oli hasta que volvamos. Sería bueno darle un baño y poder cambiarla de ropa.

-Yo me ocupare Rick.

-Gracias Jorgelina. Apreciaría eso.

-¿A casa de quien se dirigen?

-Familia Bennett. Bianca y Frank. Tienen dos hijos. Uno casado y el otro aun adolescente. Creo que se llaman Baltazar y Kevin.

-Se quienes son. Ella es abogada y el agricultor.

-Ellos mismos.

-No es tan lejos de aquí. Continúan por esta misma calle unas seis cuadras hasta chocarse con la plaza, luego le dan media vuelta a esta continuando por la misma calle por tres cuadras más hasta chocarse con la vía del tren. Cruzan las vías. Hacen dos cuadras más y doblan a la derecha en la calle Roosevelt, siguen hasta el 3000 de esa misma calle. Es una casa pintada de amarillo. ¿Se entendió algo?

-Todo. Gracias John.

-John, ¿podrías prestarnos tu coche? Es que vinimos hasta aquí en una camioneta que tomamos prestada de la calle.

John se sonríe. Ve al garaje y llévate el que quieras Richard.

-Gracias, colega.

Kate le da un beso en la frente a Olivia y se la entrega a Jorgelina.

Luego, ella y Rick se dirigen al garaje, eligen un coche pequeño, dos puertas, color verde, vidrios polarizados, y se van.

A mitad de camino, girando la plaza, Kate, quien está al volante detiene el coche.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-Estaba pensando… si encontramos a mi papá, ¿crees que podríamos irnos a algún sitio para estar un tiempo… solos?

El se sonríe.

-Estoy seguro que encontraremos a donde ir.

Ella se sonríe y vuelve a arrancar el coche.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate y Rick no tardan mucho en aparcar frente a la casa amarilla de la familia Bennett. Descienden del coche y tocan el timbre. Enseguida, Bianca, mucho más avejentada de lo que Kate la recordaba, abre la puerta. Apenas la señora ve a Kate se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Katie?

Kate se sonríe y solloza también.

-Sí, soy yo, Bianca.

-¡Por dios! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermosa! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Te pareces tanto a mi querida Johanna!

Bianca estrecha a Kate en sus brazos, quien no solo solloza de la emoción de reencontrarse con la amiga de su madre, sino por el hecho de reflejar en aquella mujer la imagen de su madre. Tendrían la misma edad, y siempre habían sido bastante parecidas. Se conocían desde la escuela primaria, y su madre siempre le contaba como muchos pensaban que eran hermanas y ellas no lo desmentían.

Luego, la mujer nota la presencia de Rick detrás de Kate.

-¿Y quién es este apuesto hombre?

Rick se sonríe. Kate revolotea los ojos sabiendo que eso acaba de inflar un poco más el ego de Castle.

-Bianca, él es Richard Castle, trabaja conmigo. Castle, ella es Bianca, amiga de mi madre.

Castle besa la mano de la mujer, que se sonroja ante el gesto.

-¿Richard Castle el autor?

-El mismo.

-¡Santo cielo! Deberás firmarme todos mis libros. Johanna nos convirtió a todas en fanáticas tuyas.

-¿De verdad? Kate nunca me contaste eso.

-Nunca vino a colación.

-Esperen un minuto… ¿El trabaja contigo? No me digas que la saga de Nikki Heat está inspirada en ti, Katie.

-Algo así podríamos decir.

-Pasen, tomen asiento, les traeré algo de beber.

-Bianca me encantaría quedarme pero la verdad es que estoy buscando a mi papá. ¿Vino por aquí?

-Oh, sí. Jim estuvo aquí hace dos días. Nos conto el desastre que están viviendo por Nueva York y cercanías. Creo que es peor de lo que la televisión dice, ¿no?

-Seguramente sí. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Aquí no podíamos hospedarlo, ya que mi hijo más grande se está divorciando y regreso a vivir acá con sus dos pequeños. Somos realmente un batallón para lo que es esta casa. Entonces mi esposo lo acompaño hasta nuestra casa de campo a unos 200 Km de aquí. Y se alojo allí. Puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Entonces él está bien? Estaba muy preocupada.

-Sí, cariño, tu padre está en perfecto estado. Si quieres puedo pedirle a Frank que mañana temprano te lleve hasta allí. Ahora está trabajando y no es fácil llegar hasta allí si no conoces el camino.

-Eso sería genial, Bianca.

-Entonces estate aquí mañana a eso de las siete y Frank te llevara.

-Aquí estaré.

-¿No desean quedarse a tomar una taza de café?

Kate mira a Rick.

-Nos encantaría, pero no podemos. Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, chicos, espero volverlos a ver. Hacen una hermosa pareja ustedes dos.

Kate se sonroja.

-Nosotros no… no somos una pareja.

-¿Y que están esperando? Tu más que nadie deberías saber el significado de la frase "Vida hay una sola".

-Eso es lo que siempre le digo yo.

Kate y Rick salen de la casa acompañados por Bianca.

Kate y la mujer se despiden con un abrazo. Y Rick vuelve a besar la mano de Bianca.

Luego, regresan al coche.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o a comer algo?

-Antes de responderte a eso, dime algo, Castle… ¿Tú te hospedaras con tu madre y Alexis en lo de tu amigo?

-En verdad no lo he pensado, pero creo que no, ya es demasiado que hayan alojado a Alexis y a mi madre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque yo no tengo donde quedarme, no al menos hoy hasta que vaya a donde esta mi padre. Y pensé que tal vez podríamos… no lo sé… ir a un hotel.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asiente.

-Necesito y quiero estar contigo, Rick.

-Bien, pasemos por lo de mi amigo, en el bolso tengo algo de dinero. ¿Qué hacemos con Oli?

-¿Crees que podrían cuidarla un poco más?

-No creo que haya problema.

Kate arranca el coche y se dirige a la casa de John Parker. Allí, buscan el dinero, y planteando algunas excusas baratas, dejan a Oli con Alexis y se van.

Recorren el centro de Lincoln buscando hoteles. No es muy grande el sitio, pero encuentran un hotel que, al menos exteriormente, se ve agradable.

Ingresan y se dirigen a recepción para registrarse.

Al conserje le parece extraño que no carguen maletas, entonces le explican su situación en Nueva York. Luego el hombre les entrega la llave de la habitación 19.

Kate y Rick suben las escaleras, y en el segundo piso encuentran la habitación suya.

Rick nota los nervios de Kate apenas pisan el cuarto. Entonces intenta distender el ambiente.

-¿Así que tu mamá era fanática de mis libros?

-No sé si fanática, pero le encantaban. Ella siempre quiso convencerme de leerlos, pero yo me negaba. Cuando ella murió me los leí todos en cuestión de días. Y a partir de entonces no deje de leer cada libro que publicas.

Él se sonríe.

-Acabo de percatarme del pequeño detalle de que no tenemos ropa más que la puesta.

-Tal vez lo mejor es darnos un baño y colocarnos las batas del hotel.

-Buena idea. Ve tu primero, te espero aquí.

-No comprendes, Castle. La idea es bañarnos juntos.

El se sonríe.

-Lo sé. Solo comprobaba que había entendido bien.

Ella se sonríe. Lo toma de una mano y lo trae consigo misma hacia el baño. Allí abre la ducha dejando que todo el baño se colme de vapor.

Luego, lentamente, entre besos y caricias, comienzan a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente piel contra piel.

Entran en la ducha y se dejan invadir por el agua caliente. Continúan besándose y acariciándose, hasta que la excitación es demasiada, ninguno de los dos soporta más la espera, y mojados salen de la bañera y se arrojan sobre la cama. Se aman durante largas horas. Como si debieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Luego, se quedan dormidos abrazados en el centro de la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Una hora más tarde, Rick abre los ojos y los posa sobre Kate. Contempla su hermosura, su cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto con la sabana, lo endeble que se ve cuando duerme. Intentando no despertarla, le acaricia el rostro, descendiendo por su cabello y luego por su brazo.

Ella se sonríe y abre los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle?

-Nada sucede.

¿Por qué me miras con esa cara entonces?

-¿Qué cara?

-No lo sé… extraña.

-No sé qué cara tengo… solo pensaba…

-¿En qué?

El se incorpora un poco en la cama quedando sentado. Ella lo imita.

-Kate…

La toma de las manos.

-…No malinterpretes lo que diré por favor…

Ella frunce el seño en indicación de no comprender lo que sucede.

-…Lo que paso entre nosotros hoy fue… increíble, pero…

-… ¿Te arrepientes?

-Jamás podría arrepentirme. Pero siento que no significa para ti lo mismo que para mí.

-No te comprendo.

-Yo no quiero que lo nuestro sea solo esto, Kate.

-¿Solo que, Castle? ¿Sexo?

-Ves, para mí no fue sexo, para mí fue hacer el amor. Eres muy importante para mí. Quiero que seamos más que lo que siempre fuimos, y más de lo que fuimos recién.

-Castle acabamos de perderlo todo en Nueva York, ¿Qué quieres que seamos? No podemos planear un futuro, perdimos casi todo nuestro pasado y presente.

-Eso no es cierto, Kate. Se perdieron cosas materiales. Cosas que volverán, aunque no sean las mismas exactas. Lo importante no lo perdimos. A nosotros mismos. No es cierto que no podamos planear un futuro. Si tu eres la que se arrepiente de lo que paso, dímelo, Kate.

Ella no responde, se queda mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eso es? ¿Te arrepentiste de estar conmigo?

-¿De verdad piensas que podemos planear un futuro, juntos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo ya tengo hace tiempo un pie puesto en aquel futuro. Solo resta que me acompañes, Kate.

Ella se sonríe y se muerde el labio, ocasionando que él se sonría.

-Creo que podría intentarlo.

El la besa en la mano y ella lo abraza.

Luego, comienzan a besarse. Al principio suavemente luego con más vehemencia.

Kate percibe que los besos han ocasionado algo en Rick, imposible de ocultar. Se separa de él, lo mira intensamente a los ojos.

-Hagamos el amor, Rick.

A él le brilla la mirada y le regala una dulce sonrisa.

Continúan besándose con ímpetu. Acariciándose. Y cuando ninguno de los dos soporta más el deseo contenido, el se posiciona sobre ella y se une a su cuerpo de una sola vez. Luego, meciéndose sobre ella suavemente al principio, y con más furor después, llegan al clímax casi al mismo instante.

El se desploma sobre ella. Ambos exhaustos. Contentos. Satisfechos. Al menos uno de ellos…

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato para recuperar fuerzas y continuamos… haciendo el amor?

El se sonríe y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Si alguien me habría dicho que Kate Beckett era adicta a algo más estimulante que el café, hubiera hecho la prueba hace tiempo.

Ella se sonríe pícaramente y lo besa en la mejilla.

Luego se desprenden el uno del otro, y se recuestan abrazados y mirándose a los ojos, hasta quedarse dormidos.


	9. Chapter 9

El cansancio que cargaban era más del que ambos pensaban, y terminan despertándose por la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana brillándoles sobre sus rostros.

Kate abre primero los ojos y se sonríe.

Enseguida, Castle la acompaña.

-Buen día.

-Buen día.

-Creo que el sueño nos venció realmente. Dormimos todo de largo.

-Supongo que sí. Estábamos cansados.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asiente.

-Me cambiare e iré a comprar algo. Lamentablemente en este hotel la habitación es lo único que ofrecen.

Rick sale de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Necesitaría conseguir algunas cosas de todos modos.

-Dime lo que necesitas. Yo iré.

-No traje dinero conmigo, Castle. Pero quedare en deuda contigo… necesitaría algo de ropa y… en estos días tiene que estar bajándome la regla y necesitare… ya sabes…

El asiente.

-Nada de deudas, Kate. Tómalo como un obsequio. Extraño, pero obsequio al fin.

Ella se sonríe.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla y se sale de la habitación.

Kate se acomoda bien en el centro de la cama y cierra sus ojos.

Rick recorre el centro de Lincoln en busca de lo que necesita. En una tienda de ropa femenina compra varios conjuntos de ropa interior, algunos jeans, blusas, chombas y pijama. Luego entra a una tienda de ropa de hombre y adquiere algunas cosas. Después, compra una maleta grande, los apósitos que Kate le pidió, algunas cosas de baño para poder ducharse apropiadamente, y finalmente algo para desayunar.

Una hora más tarde regresa al hotel. El conserje lo mira atónito cuando lo ve entrar cargado de cosas.

-¿Fue de compras, señor?

Castle sonríe, sacando la cabeza por donde puede por entre medio de las bolsas y paquetes.

-Tenía que abastecernos con algunas cosas… Ya que estamos, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-Dígame.

-Compre algunas cosas para desayunar pero necesitaría conseguir dos cafés, ¿usted cree que…?

-…Déjeme lo que haya comprado. Les hare el desayuno y se los llevare. Cortesía del hotel.

-¿De verdad?

-Son los únicos huéspedes, ¿Qué mas voy a hacer?

-Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Rick le deja una bolsa de papel que tiene las cosas que compro, y luego se va hacia la habitación.

Como no puede abrir la puerta, golpea con la cabeza.

-¡Kate!

Kate se levanta de la cama, se envuelve en la sabana y abre.

-Pensé que solo ibas por el desayuno y algunas cositas.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que soy comprador compulsivo?

-Me doy cuenta.

Rick pasa empujando la puerta con el pie para cerrarla, Kate lo ayuda con las cosas.

-El desayuno está en camino. El conserje se ofreció a prepararlo. Aparentemente esta aburrido y somos sus únicos huéspedes.

Kate observa las compras.

-No teníamos nada, Kate. Aquellas bolsas blancas son tuyas. Me compre algo de ropa para mí también. Las bolsas amarillas son algunas cosas de perfumería para los dos. Compre una maleta para llevarnos todo cuando nos vayamos.

Kate husmea la ropa que le compro.

-Espero haberle acertado a tu gusto y talle.

-Es muy linda la ropa, Rick. No tenias que gastar tanto.

-No fue tanto, Kate.

Ella va hasta él y lo rodea con sus brazos mientras lo besa cálidamente.

Enseguida golpean la puerta. Rick abre y toma la bandeja que el conserje les trae.

-Gracias, amigo.

-Un placer, señor. Que lo disfruten.

Rick cierra la puerta.

-¿Desayunamos?

-Por favor, muero de hambre.

Ambos se sientan en la cama. Castle coloca la bandeja entre los dos. Hay café, tostadas, dulce, muffins, brownies y jugo de naranja.

-Compraste cosas como para alimentar a un batallón, Castle.

-Por algo dicen que no hay que hacer compras con el estomago vacio.

Ambos ríen.

Pasan más de una hora desayunando y conversando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos, cambiamos y vamos a buscar al Sr. Bennett para que nos lleve con tu padre?

-Me parece un buen plan.

-Báñate tu primera. Allí en las bolsas hay de todo.

Ella le da un beso en el cuello y luego toma todo y se va hacia el baño.

Media hora después emerge del baño sintiéndose una nueva persona. Al fin se dio un baño realmente como un baño debe ser. Huele a flores. Y lleva puesta ropa nueva: jeans, una blusa blanca y sus botas.

-El baño es todo tuyo, Castle.

El toma sus cosas y se va a bañar, mientras Kate se cepilla el cabello y maquilla un poco.

Cuando, veinte minutos después, Castle sale del baño también se siente un hombre renovado. Por fin pudo afeitarse y ponerse ropa un poco mas arreglada para andar por la calle: jeans oscuros, camisa rosada, zapatos.

Kate ya ha empacado todo en la maleta, terminan de acomodar algunas cosas y se marchan.

Pagan al conserje, suben la maleta al coche y se van rumbo hacia la casa del amigo de Rick.

Allí, los recibe Alexis con Oli en brazos.

-Era hora que vinieras, papá.

-Perdona, Alexis, se que la idea era que me reuniera contigo, pero surgieron cosas y…

-…No quiero me des explicaciones, papá. Estoy muy bien aquí con la abuela y los demás.

-Perdóname.

Alexis le entrega a la beba y luego se va sin decir nada más.

Kate, que estaba unos pasos más atrás, se acerca a él.

-Lo siento, Castle. Si quieres quedarte con Alexis, yo…

-…Nada de eso, Kate. Alexis es grande y debe comprender.

Martha se hace presente.

-No te preocupes, Richard. Alexis solo actúa así porque está un poco celosa de Kate, pero se le pasara.

-Espero que sí, madre.

-¿Se llevaran la beba?

-Sí, iremos a ver al padre de Kate. Está en una casa de campo, cerca de aquí.

-Bien, entonces aguarden que les doy el bolso de Olivia. Le hemos comprado pañales y alguna ropa.

-Gracias, madre.

Martha le extiende el bolso a Kate.

-Gracias, Martha.

Ambas se sonríen.

-Suerte, chicos.

Ambos suben nuevamente al coche. Kate cargando a Oli, Rick al volante.

Llegan a casa del Sr. Bennett para recogerlo pero este prefiere ir en su propio vehículo. Entonces Rick y Kate lo siguen por detrás.

Tardan más de una hora en llegar a la casa de campo. No estaba tan cerca después de todo.

Estacionan el coche y descienden. Enseguida Jim sale a recibirlos.

-¡Katie!

Kate le pasa la beba a Rick, y va hacia su padre, estrechándolo en un abrazo.

-Papá. No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando lo peor…

-…Lo imagino, hija. Yo también sufrí sin saber nada de ti.

Después, Rick se acerca y le estrecha la mano a Jim.

-Sr. Beckett. Un gusto verlo.

-Acuerdate que mi nombre es Jim, Rick. Y el gusto es mío.

Ambos se sonríen.

El señor Bennett se despide de ellos y regresa hacia su casa.

Jim los invita a pasar y les ofrece una taza de café.

-¿Alguien me explica quien es esa beba?

-La hemos llamado Olivia.

-Ustedes dos sí que son extraños. Primero tienen hijos, después están juntos.

Ambos ríen. Kate se sonroja.

-A Oli la abandono su mamá mientras estuvimos en la Biblioteca Pública en Nueva York. No sabíamos que hacer y decidimos llevárnosla con nosotros.

-Hicieron lo correcto, chicos. Pero he notado que ninguno de los dos me ha corregido lo que dije.

Kate y Rick se miran frunciendo el seño.

-No han desmentido estar juntos.

-Porque no hay nada que desmentir, Jim.

-Es algo realmente reciente, papá.

-Reciente serán las cosas que deben haber estado haciendo, porque lo de ustedes no tiene nada de reciente.

Kate se sonroja nuevamente.

-¡Papá!

-No te avergüences, Katie. Estoy muy contento por los dos. Son una pareja encantadora, y era hora de que esto se diera.

Rick se sonríe y le besa una mano a Kate.

-Espero que se queden al menos esta noche aquí. Hay espacio de sobra para los tres.

Kate mira a Castle.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos, Jim.

Kate se sonríe.

-Así me gusta. Iré a preparar algo de almorzar. Mientras acomódense. Si siguen por este pasillo encontraran tres cuartos además del baño. El del lado izquierdo es el mío, pueden elegir cualquiera de los otros dos.

Jim se va hacia la cocina.

Kate elige un cuarto, el que tiene ventana hacia el inmenso campo que los rodea. Rick va hacia el coche y trae la maleta y el bolso. Acomodan todo en el cuarto, recuestan a Oli en la cama, armando una suerte de fuerte con los acolchados para que no se caiga. Luego van hacia la cocina.

Mientras Rick ayuda a cocinar, Kate coloca la mesa.

Media hora después se encuentran almorzando unas ricas pastas.

-¿Cómo quedo Nueva York, Katie?

-Mal. Calles inundadas, destrozos, todo desierto. Una verdadera ciudad fantasma.

-¿Piensas que podrá volver a ser lo que siempre fue?

-Con el tiempo tal vez. Cuando deje de llover y de haber vientos.

-¿Y tu familia, Richard?

-En casa de un amigo en Lincoln.

-Si quieres puedes traerlas aquí. Aun hay un cuarto sobrante.

-Gracias, Jim, tal vez lo haga. Alexis no está muy contenta conmigo por no pasar tiempo con ella.

-Llámalas, tal vez quieran venir hoy mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Rick se excusa y se dirige a llamar a Alexis.

Apenas le dice lo de ir allí, Alexis cambia de humor. Lo único que ella quiere es poder estar con su papá. No tiene nada en contra de Kate.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Alexis y Martha llegan allí gracias a que el Sr. Parker las lleva.

Kate se ha ocupado de arreglar la habitación para que estén cómodas.

Ambas se acomodan, dejan sus cosas en el cuarto, y luego se reúnen con los demás en el living para compartir un café.

-Gracias, Sr. Beckett por habernos invitado a quedarnos aquí. Realmente extrañaba a mi papá.

Jim sonríe.

-Alexis, somos todos familia, es mejor que estemos todos juntos. Quien sabe cuándo podremos volver a nuestras casas en la ciudad.

Alexis y Martha no comprenden demasiado el significado de las palabras de Jim, y se miran entre sí. Kate se da cuenta y mira a Castle.

-Alexis, madre, no he tenido tiempo de contarles que con Kate hemos… comenzando algo.

-¡Oh, queridos! Me alegro tanto. Era hora.

Martha se pone realmente contenta y se levanta a abrazar a su hijo y a Kate.

Alexis no se mueve de su lugar y sus ojos comienzan a empañarse de lágrimas.

-Alexis… ¿Qué sucede?

Alexis se pone de pie y corre a abrazar a Kate.

-Realmente me pone muy contenta oír eso. Estaba celosa de ti, Kate. Pero es una estupidez. Yo sé… siempre supe, que ustedes dos se quieren.

-No debes tener celos de mi, Alexis. Una de las cosas que más me ha gustado siempre de Castle, es el increíble vinculo que tiene contigo. Jamás te quitaría a tu papá o algo similar.

-Lo sé. Te quiero, Kate.

Kate no puede evitar sollozar ante esa confesión de la Alexis.

-Yo a ti, Alexis.

Luego, Alexis abraza a su padre, quien ya estaba sollozando al contemplar toda la situación.

Después de todo aquel intercambio de afecto, Alexis, Martha y Rick pasan el resto del día juntos, conversando y jugando a las cartas. Mientras Kate, Jim y Oli salen a caminar por el campo.

Por la noche, Rick y Jim preparan la cena. Carne al asador.

-Richard… sé que no hace falta ni que lo diga, pero cuida a Katie por favor, ella se hace la fuerte pero en el fondo es endeble, frágil como un cristal.

-Lo sé, Jim. No se preocupe, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada. Yo la amo.

-Se que si, hijo.

Por otro lado, Kate prepara unas ensaladas, mientras Alexis y Martha disponen la mesa.

Luego, cenan todos juntos en familia. Conversando y riendo como si no acabaran de venir de una ciudad de caos.

Después de comer, Alexis y Martha se ofrecen a lavar todo. Jim se pasea por el living alimentando a Oli.

Rick toma una botella de vino y dos copas y sale al frente de la casa, donde Kate está sentada contemplando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo?

-¿Un paseo a donde, Rick?

-No lo sé… a ninguna parte… podemos caminar, beber un poco de vino, contemplar la inmensidad del campo…

Ella le sonríe pícaramente.

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Sabes andar a caballo?

-Solo tuve malas experiencias con caballos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ven, acompáñame.

Kate lo toma de una mano y lo conduce hasta los establos que están a pasos de la casa.

-Caminando con mi padre, vi un sitio perfecto para ir a tomar unas copas de vino, y para estar un poco solos. ¿Qué dices?

-Confío en ti.

Ambos sonríen. Kate encilla un caballo pardo, se sube, y Castle sube detrás de ella. Con un brazo sostiene las copas y el vino, y con el otro se abraza a Kate.

Cabalgan por unos minutos, hasta que un gran árbol, de tronco macizo y gran copa de hojas aparece en el fondo.

Kate detiene el caballo y lo amarra a un tronco.

-¿Este es el sitio perfecto? ¿Un árbol?

-No es solo el árbol, Castle. ¿Puedes trepar?

-Supongo que sí.

Kate se saca las botas y comienza a trepar al árbol perdiéndose en la copa de hojas.

Rick, sosteniendo cómo puede el vino y las copas, la sigue de atrás.

Trepan hasta encontrarse con una casita de madera construida sobre una de las macizas ramas del árbol.

Es una casita bien hecha. Con puertas y ventanas.

Kate llega primera, entra en la casita y enciende el farol a gas que hay dentro, con unos fósforos que encuentra allí. Además del farol, hay almohadones, mantas, y algunos juguetes de niños.

Enseguida Rick entra también.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba esto aquí? No puede verse desde abajo.

-No se ve porque es de noche, pero de día se ve. Hoy cuando caminaba con mi padre la vi, él me conto que aquí duermen a veces los nietos del Sr. Bennett y Bianca, y antes era de sus hijos. Imagine que habría cosas dentro…

-Cuando dijiste que conocías el sitio perfecto jamás hubiera imaginado esto. Pero me agrada.

Se besan suavemente. Luego Rick abre la botella de vino y sirve ambas copas. Le entrega una a Kate y brindan.

-Por ti.

-Por ti.

Beben.

-Me alegro que Alexis y tu madre hayan tomado bien lo nuestro. Temía que no fuera así. No tanto por Martha, sino por Alexis.

-Alexis no está acostumbrada a verme ir enserio en una relación, es decir, salvo por su madre y Gina, nunca tuve otra relación seria. Y si esas podían llamarse serias. Casi no estuve con nadie, a excepción de…

-…Mejor no aclares que oscurece, Castle.

-…en fin, Alexis sabe que contigo es distinto. La única manera en que podrás deshacerte de mi será matándome, Kate.

-No me des ideas, Castle.

Ambos se sonríen y se besan.

-Tu padre lo tomo bien también.

-Eres el único… novio que le presento a mi padre, Castle.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Qué hay de Josh, Tom, Will… y otros?

-A Josh lo conoció porque las circunstancias se dieron como se dieron, no los presente. A Will y a Tom no los conoció nunca. Y no he tenido muchos otros novios, cuando mi madre vivía ella era la única que conocía a los chicos con los que salía. Siempre dije que mi padre solo conocería al hombre con el que…

-¿Con el que te casarías?

-Bueno… yo… o sea…

-Kate, me complace que hayas pensando en mi como ese hombre, y me hayas introducido a tu padre como tu novio, o algo así, ya que en verdad creo que ambos estábamos nerviosos y no dijimos demasiado.

-Rick… Sé que no suelo hablar mucho de mis sentimientos, y que seguramente fueron las circunstancias las que nos llevaron a estar juntos, pero en mi interior yo siempre supe que tarde o temprano pasaría. Desde que te conocí supe que eras especial. Y por más que demostrara lo contrario, me gustas desde aquel primer momento. ¿Pero sabes cuando realmente comencé a quererte?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando volvimos a trabajar juntos después de que te metieras con el caso de mi madre.

-Pero yo pensé que…

-…me enfade mucho contigo. Pero enseguida supe que tus intenciones eran buenas, y a pesar de lo que me demore en aceptarte de vuelta, en mi interior yo te perdone a los días de dejar de vernos. ¿Y sabes cuando me enamore de ti, y cuando supe que te amaba con todo mi corazón?

El niega con la cabeza.

-Aunque me lo negué a mi misma hasta último momento, yo me enamore de ti cuando entraste a mi departamento en llamas a rescatarme. En ese instante es cuando me di cuenta lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por mí. Pero cuando me desperté en el hospital, luego del balazo, allí me cayeron todas las fichas, Rick, sabía que te amaba y mucho.

-Pero te apartaste de mis tres meses. Y luego continuamos siendo compañeros, casi como si nada.

-Lo sé. Y aunque suene egoísta, fue todo planeado. Yo quería estar bien, de cuerpo y alma, para ti.

-¿Quieres saber cuando yo supe que te quería, que me había enamorado y que te amaba con todo mi corazón?

Ella se sonríe y asiente.

-Me enamore de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi. Aunque en aquel entonces yo no lo llamaba amor, pero eso era. Te comencé a querer cuando empezaste a contarme de ti, cuando empecé a descubrirte. Y supe que te amaba con todo mí ser la primera vez que sentí que te perdía, cuando vi estallar tu apartamento frente a mí. Pero no pude expresarlo, temiendo que te alejaras de mí, hasta que te desvanecías en mis brazos en el cementerio tras el disparo.

-Cuanto tiempo pierde uno en la vida creyendo que siempre habrá más, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo creo.

Se quedan unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, contemplándose, redescubriéndose.

Luego, Kate captura los labios de Rick entre los suyos, besándolo cálidamente, sin apuros. El la aprieta contra su cuerpo, atrayéndola consigo mientras se recuesta sobre la pila de almohadones.

Se besan y acarician con ternura al principio, rápidamente con más arrebato, por largos minutos, hasta que se miran a los ojos en busca de aprobación para continuar.

Kate comienza a desprenderse su propia blusa. Luego Rick le desabrocha el sostén y lo deja caer. Ella lo ayuda a sacarse la camisa y los zapatos. Rick se saca el pantalón. Luego cambian de posiciones, quedando Kate abajo. Él le desabotona el jean y ella lo ayuda a sacárselo.

Continúan con los besos y las caricias. Ambos suspirando de placer.

Enseguida se deshacen de las últimas prendas que les quedan puestas y se transforman en uno, amándose hasta caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Kate se queda dormida, por lo cual Rick toma una manta y los cubre a los dos, y así se duermen plácidamente sobre los almohadones de la casita del árbol, hasta que la luz del alba los recibe con sus primeros rayos de sol.


	10. Chapter 10

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Kate abre los ojos cuando los rayos de sol comienzan a darle en el rostro. Mira a su alrededor tomando conciencia de a dónde se encuentra, con quién y por qué. Se sonríe hasta que un pensamiento la invade y su rostro se pone serio de repente: la vergüenza que le dará regresar a la casa y encontrarse con su padre, Martha y Alexis, y que ellos sepan que Rick y ella no han pasado la noche allí e imaginen las razones de por qué.

Enseguida comienza a recolectar su ropa, y mientras empieza a colocarse la ropa interior, intenta despertar a Rick.

-¡Castle! ¡Rick, despiértate!

-Un poquito más…

-… ¡Vamos, Rick, ya es de mañana! ¡Nos hemos dormido aquí!

Rick abre los ojos para verificar a dónde es aquí. Al ver a Kate se sonríe.

-Buen día, Kate.

-Buen día, Castle. Levántate por favor.

-¿No hay beso de los buenos días?

Ella se inclina sobre él y le da un prolongado beso, que él pretende profundizar e incluso tal vez tornar en otra cosa, pero Kate lo detiene.

-Rick… Me encantaría poder continuar esto, pero piensa en que hay gente en la casa que ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que no pasamos la noche allí. Piensa en Alexis.

-Cierto.

El se pone de pie, le da un tenue beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír, y luego se dispone a vestirse.

Ordenan la casita del árbol, y en seguida descienden de allí.

-Castle… ¿diremos algo en particular o dejaremos que asuman?

-Creo que cualquier excusa será desbaratada en cuestión de segundos en sus mentes… mejor dejemos que asuman. ¿Qué dices? Después de todo ya saben que estamos juntos, no es que vaya a sorprenderlos.

-Tienes razón,

Ella sube al caballo, Castle lo desamarra y luego sube tras ella.

En cuestión de minutos están nuevamente en el establo junto a la casa amarrando al caballo nuevamente.

Entran sigilosamente, por si aun duermen, pero se encuentran con Jim y Martha desayunando en el living. Ambos intentando ocultar sus picaras sonrisas de haber estado hablando de Kate y Rick desde que se levantaron y vieron que no estaban.

-Katie, Rick… Buen día.

-Buen día, papá. Buen día, Martha.

-Buenos días, Jim. Buenos días, madre.

-Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayan dormido bien.

Martha y Jim se sonríen. Kate se sonroja, Rick casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Sin responder, buscan en la cocina dos tazas y se sientan a desayunar con sus padres.

-¿Alexis duerme?

-Sí, pobrecita no pudo dormir bien anoche. Olivia no paró de llorar. Creo que los extrañaba a ustedes dos.

-¿Usted cree, Martha?

-Por supuesto, querida. Hace días que viene estando con ustedes. Es una beba muy pequeña, ni debe recordar a sus verdaderos padres. Los ha adoptado a ustedes como tales.

-Iré a verla.

Rick se pone de pie y se dirige al cuarto que comparten su madre e hija. Entra sin hacer demasiado ruido, pero se encuentra con Alexis sentada en la cama dándole la mamadera a Oli.

-Hey, buenos días, Alexis. Creí que dormías.

-Buenos días, papi. Oli no paraba de llorar y apenas le coloque la mamadera en la boca, se detuvo. Tenía hambre, pobrecita.

-Siento habértela dejado. No volverá a suceder, hija.

-No hay problema, papá. Me gusta cuidar de ella. Es como si fuera mi hermanita.

Rick sonríe. Alexis le sonríe.

-Ve a desayunar, corazón. Yo continuare alimentándola.

-¿De verdad? No tengo problema en…

-…De verdad, Alexis. Ve.

-Bien. Gracias, papá.

Alexis le traspasa la beba a su papá, y él continua alimentándola. Ella se va hacia el living.

-¿Rick se quedo con la beba?

-Sí, la está alimentando.

-Siéntate, Alexis, te traeré una taza limpia.

-Gracias, Kate.

Alexis toma asiento junto a Martha en el sofá. Kate le trae una taza limpia.

-Iré a ver si Rick necesita ayuda.

Kate desaparece por la entrada al corredor que conduce a las habitaciones.

-Realmente Kate hace muy feliz a Richard.

-Ustedes no se imaginan lo feliz que él hace mi Katie. Hace tiempo que no la veo tan bien. Y cuando digo tiempo me refiero a más de doce años.

Por otro lado, Kate entra en la habitación donde esta Rick. La beba ya ha dejado de tomar la mamadera y ahora Rick la sostiene sobre su hombro para que haga provecho.

Ella se sienta a su lado.

-Creo que hice demasiado drama esta mañana, quizás podríamos habernos quedado un poco mas allí.

Rick se sonríe.

-Quizás. Pero habrá otras oportunidades, Kate, no te preocupes.

Ella se sonríe.

-Iré a darme un baño, ¿te quedas con ella? Luego la cuidare yo.

-Ve y disfruta el baño. No me extrañes demasiado.

-Tratare de no hacerlo.

Kate se pone de pie, le da un tierno beso en los labios y se va.

Media hora más tarde, Kate regresa, ya bañada y cambiada, al cuarto donde esta Rick encontrándolo dormido con la beba despierta recostada sobre su pecho.

Kate se sonríe, y cuidadosamente toma a la beba en brazos.

-Hey Oli, ¿Cómo estas, princesa? ¿Estabas cómoda allí, verdad? Si, conozco el sentimiento…

-He oído eso.

Rick se sonríe desde la cama. Ella se sonroja.

-No quise despertarte.

-Igualmente ya tenía que levantarme, iré a darme un baño.

-Ve. Te deje una toalla limpia en el baño.

El la besa y luego sale de la habitación.

Enseguida, Kate regresa al living. Alexis está leyendo un libro recostada en el sofá, Martha está afuera conversando con Jim.

Kate se sienta en una mecedora con Oli sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos para dormitar.

Así, compartiendo momentos, afianzando sus relaciones y yendo de paseo cada tanto a la ciudad, se pasa un mes y dos semanas.

Una tarde, mientras Kate, Jim, Alexis y Oli están en la ciudad haciendo algunas compras, Rick y Martha se encuentran sentados en el living de la casa mirando la televisión.

Rick cambia los canales sin detenerse en ninguno.

-Ya basta, Richard, deja un canal. Me estoy cansando.

-Que poca paciencia, madre.

-¿Poca paciencia? Hace más de una hora que estas cambiando sin cesar. Deja algún canal de noticias a ver si dicen algo sobre la tempestad.

Rick coloca un canal de noticias que justamente está emitiendo desde Nueva York en vivo a una reportera que está hablando de la situación.

-Sube el volumen, Richard, vamos.

Él sube el volumen.

-"Hace ya una semana que no llueve en Nueva York y alrededores, el servicio meteorológico anticipa buen clima y podrían afirmar que la tempestad será solo un mal recuerdo. Algunos grupos de reconstrucción han comenzando tareas de saneamiento y reparación. Si todo continua como hasta ahora, se estima que en pocas semanas, serán dadas de altas las ciudades afectadas para que todos sus habitantes puedan retornar a sus hogares. No será sencilla la reparación de algunos daños, pero para fin de año, consideran que las ciudades quedarían como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ampliaremos. Informó Verónica Mayer, para ABC News."

-Parece que podremos volver pronto a casa.

-Lo que queda de ella. Si es que queda algo.

-No seas pesimista, Richard. Estoy segura que podremos componer todo.

-Tal vez es mejor mudarnos. Lincoln es una linda ciudad. Distinta a Nueva York por supuesto, pero linda.

-¿Por qué no te veo muy contento con las noticias?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por el apartamento?

-No, no es eso, madre. Sé que el apartamento será posible arreglarlo. Tengo miedo por Kate. Tal vez, retornando todo a lo normal, ella cambie de opinión con lo nuestro, y…

-… ¿Crees que eso sería posible?

-No lo sé. Pero es una posibilidad. Una vez que cada cual vuelva a su apartamento, a su trabajo… tal vez lo nuestro vuelva a cero, o casi cero, como siempre.

-No tiene porque ser así, hijo. No comprendo por qué tienes ese miedo, Richard.

-Es que… digamos que las circunstancias nos llevaron a estar juntos, madre. Estando en una ciudad que se viene abajo, huyendo de lado a lado, viniendo a un sitio nuevo, casi sin nada a lo que aferrarse… lo imperfecto de repente se volvió perfecto para nosotros. ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que comprendo tu punto, hijo. Pero confío en que no será así. Los veo muy contentos juntos como para pensar que la vuelta a la normalidad va a separarlos. Además ahora tienen algo más que los une. No olvides a Oli.

-No lo olvido, pero incluso ella tal vez al volver se vaya. Seguramente su madre la reclame… en cierta forma creo que desearía que la tempestad nunca hubiera acabado, y viviéramos aquí por siempre.

-Sabes que eso es solo una ilusión, Richard.

En ese instante, entran Kate, Oli, Alexis y Jim en la casa, cargando algunas bolsas.

-¿Qué es una ilusión, papá?

Rick mira a Martha, mientras los recién llegados lo miran expectantes a él.

-¿Sucede algo, Castle?

-No, solo que… acabamos de ver las noticias y…

-¿Todo sigue mal?

-No…

-…Lo que Richard quiere decir es que todo parece mejorar en Nueva York. Ya no llueve, ni nada, y piensan que en poco tiempo se podrá volver.

A Kate se le ilumina la cara y se sonríe. Alexis abraza a su abuela. Jim percibe el rostro de preocupación de Castle.

-¿Sucede algo mas, Richard?

-No. Eso era lo que quería decir.

-Rick… ¿Qué pasa? Algo te tiene preocupado…

Kate posa una mano en el rostro de él. Martha observa apenada a su hijo.

-Alexis, Jim, ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos lo que compraron y luego empezamos a preparar la cena?

-Sí, de hecho compramos…

Martha, Alexis y Jim desaparecen por una puerta hacia la cocina, llevándose las bolsas que trajeron.

Rick toma asiento en el sofá, y Kate se sienta a su lado, con Oli en brazos.

-Por favor, Castle, dime que te sucede. Deberías estar contento de que pronto podamos volver.

-Estoy contento.

-Entonces comunícaselo a tu rostro, porque parece que no se entero.

-Kate… ¿crees que cuando volvamos la madre de Oli la reclamara?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Entre otras cosas…

-No sé si la reclamara, es una posibilidad… de todos modos si no lo hace, no podemos quedárnosla, Rick, no al menos sin hacer las cosas por vía legal.

-Pero… llegado el caso… ¿Tú quisieras quedártela?

Kate se sonríe y besa la cabeza de Oli.

-Ya me he encariñado con ella, y sé que será una gran responsabilidad, mas con el trabajo que tengo, pero… ¿estarás tu para ayudarme, verdad?

Rick se sonríe.

-Siempre.

Se dan un dulce beso.

-¿Qué otras cosas te preocupan, Rick?

-Creo que eso solo. Lo demás ya no me preocupa.

Kate lo observa intrigada, pero decide no ahondar en el tema.

-Bien… ¿Y cuando dice la televisión que se podrá volver?

-Estiman que en unas semanas. De todos modos llevara todo el año dejar la ciudad como si nada.

-Me pregunto qué será de nuestros apartamentos. De la comisaria…

-Todo podrá arreglarse, Kate.

Alexis asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

-Kate, papi, en veinte estará la cena.

-Gracias, Alexis.

Alexis vuelve a irse.

-¿Piensas que hoy podremos hacernos una escapada a la casita del árbol? ¿Ya hace cuanto que no vamos?

Kate se sonríe.

-Hace dos días nada más, Castle. No lo sé… Estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Quizás mañana?

-Quizás. Ahora… ¿Vamos a ayudar con la cena?

Kate le extiende la mano a Rick. Él la toma.

-Vamos.


	11. Chapter 11

Dos semanas más se fueron como si nada. Es fácil la convivencia entre ellos, y aunque Kate extraña un poco el trabajo y a los chicos, se han acostumbrado a la vida nueva.

Pero un jueves por la tarde, el canal de noticias local anuncia que ya hay gente retornando a Nueva York y a las ciudades vecinas. Han restaurado la electricidad y las ciudades han vuelto a tener movimiento.

Durante la cena, discuten el tema, ya que no todos piensan que es seguro volver.

-Katie… comprendo lo que dices pero ¿estás segura que no es mejor esperar un poco más?

-Papá, ya hay gente regresando, eso significa que la policía de Nueva York debe volver a funcionar, imagino que ya debe haber gente en la comisaria. Tengo que regresar.

-¿Tu qué dices, Rick?

Rick mira a Jim y luego a Kate.

-Bueno, yo… Entiendo lo que Kate dice, tal vez podríamos ir y si no es seguro regresar. Son varias horas de viaje, pero ya lo hicimos una vez. Incluso ya se deben haber reactivado los vuelos.

-¿Tu irías con ella? Yo he estado pensando en mudarme aquí.

-Claro que iría.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí, papá?

-Me gusta el lugar. Es más tranquilo que vivir allá en la ciudad. Después de todo vivo de mi jubilación y algunas changas, no es que deje ningún trabajo importante allí. Bianca me ha ofrecido el lugar. Ellos casi no vienen. Sería una especie de casero. Cuidaría del lugar a cambio de vivir aquí. Podrán venir a visitarme. No es tan lejos como parece.

-No sé qué decir… si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que me acostumbrare.

-Debo decir que este sitio es encantador. Si no fuera una persona de ciudad erigiría vivir aquí también.

-No lo sé, abuela, para mí este sitio es aburrido.

Todos ríen.

-Un poco lo es, Alexis. Yo extraño mi teléfono, mi computadora, ni hablar de la PlayStation, laser tag…

-De tal palo tal astilla.

-Aunque en este caso creo que sería de tal astilla tal palo.

-Eres peor que un niño, Rick.

Todos continúan cenando, luego Jim se excusa y se va a dormir. Alexis juega a las cartas con Kate, mientras Martha y Rick beben una copa de vino.

-¿Entonces nos vamos mañana?

-Si todas están de acuerdo, por mi está bien, Kate.

-Sí, yo quiero. Cuanto antes volvamos mejor. Estoy segura que habrá mucho trabajo que hacer en el apartamento.

-Y no quiero ni imaginar cómo quedo mi estudio. Ni siquiera estaba terminado y ahora habrá que recomenzar.

-Madre, estoy seguro que no estará tan mal. ¿Quieres un poco de vino, Kate?

-No, gracias. Creo que la cena no me sentó muy bien. ¿No te enojas, Alexis? creo que iré a recostarme.

-No hay problema, Kate.

-Yo continuo jugando, cariño. Estoy completamente desvelada.

-Siéntate, abuela. ¿A que jugamos?

Kate se dirige a su habitación. Oli duerme en el medio de la cama.

Rick enseguida aparece allí también.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Estoy bien, Rick. Solo que me parece que comí demasiado. No acostumbro a comer todas las comidas y encima no hacer nada de ejercicio. Estoy más gorda inclusive, ¿no lo has notado?

Kate comienza a desvestirse para ponerse le pijama. Rick se sienta en la cama y la observa.

-No creo que estés más gorda… para mis estas hermosa.

Ella se sonríe.

-Sé que estoy más gorda. Apenas volvamos debo volver a entrenar, y a comer menos. Y a ti no te vendría nada mal algo de entrenamiento. Puedes acompañarme todas las mañanas.

-¿Mañanas? Kate, las mañanas se hicieron para dormir…

-No seas vago, Rick. Te llamare cada mañana así te unes a mí. Mejor que contestes el teléfono.

-¿Me llamaras? ¿Eso significa que no viviremos juntos en Nueva York?

-Bueno, yo… aquí vivimos juntos porque las circunstancias lo… o sea, allá no sé si lo mejor sea vivir juntos. No aun.

Kate nota enseguida el rostro triste de Rick. Él se pone de pie y comienza a prepararse para dormir sin decir nada más.

Una vez acostados, Oli en medio, Kate decide volver al tema.

-Rick… ¿Tú piensas que vivir juntos cuando volvamos es lo mejor?

-No sé si es lo mejor, Kate, pero me parece que… es decir, pienso que no hacerlo será como volver a cero. Eso me temía. De eso hablaba con mi madre unas semanas atrás.

-Rick, no volveremos a cero. ¿Cómo podríamos? Lo nuestro avanzo a pasos agigantados. Deberemos acomodarnos a la realidad, pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Lo nuestro no es real?

-No es eso lo que quise decir… Pero una vez que volvamos al trabajo, que estén los chicos… Gates… Hay que reacomodar nuestra relación a eso.

-No entiendo. Kate no hemos cambiado tanto. Nuestra relación es casi la misma, pero ahora dormimos juntos, nos besamos, nos decimos lo que sentimos en voz alta. Y nadie tiene porque saber cada detalle de nuestras cosas. Es simple y tu lo estas complicando.

-Lo siento… Sabes que no soy simple cuando se trata de mi vida privada, Castle. Me cuesta avanzar, me cuesta tomar decisiones importantes… y para mí lo nuestro es importante… yo quisiera que sea solo nuestro. No me gusta estar en boca de los demás.

-No comparto tu forma de ver las cosas… pero te entiendo, porque te conozco, Kate. ¿Qué te parece esto? Por un tiempo no blanqueamos nada ante los demás, solo hasta volver a acomodarnos allí, hasta que nos acomodemos en la realidad como tú lo llamas… Luego, lo contamos. Pero eso no quiere decir dejar de vernos, de estar juntos. Es solo mantenerlo privado en el trabajo. ¿Qué dices?

Ella le sonríe.

-Te amo. Eso es lo que digo, Rick.

El se sonríe.

-Yo te amo a ti, Kate.

Se besan por encima de Oli. Cuidadosamente de no despertarla.

Luego se quedan mirando a los ojos hasta que el cansancio los vence a los dos.

Al otro día, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Rick se despierta y se encuentra con Kate alimentando a Oli.

-Buenos días, Kate.

-Hey, Buen día, Castle.

-¿Nunca dejaras de llamarme Castle, verdad?

Ella se sonríe.

-Te llamo de las dos formas. Es costumbre. Y además me agrada.

-Está bien. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a llamarte Kate, pero supongo que debo volver a Beckett en el trabajo. Al menos por un tiempo.

-Supongo que será mejor.

-Preparare el desayuno. ¿Te parece que desayunemos, después empaquemos y nos vamos?

Ella asiente.

El se levanta de la cama. Besa a Kate en la frente y acaricia a Oli en la cabeza. Luego se coloca una chomba y un par de pantuflas, y sale de la habitación.

En la cocina se encuentra con Jim leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días, Jim.

-Buen día, Rick. Hay café recién hecho. Y traje algunas cosas de la pastelería. Me levante temprano y fui a la ciudad.

-Oh, gracias. Entonces iré a despertar a todas. Luego de desayunar, empacaremos para irnos… ¿Usted realmente se quedara?

-Sí, de verdad me ha gustado este lugar. Sé que Katie quisiera que me vaya y tenerme más cerca, pero ahora te tiene a ti. O sea, siempre te tuvo, lo sé, pero ahora es distinto. Tú me entiendes.

Rick asiente.

-Vendremos de visita.

-Están invitados siempre que deseen venir.

Rick se sonríe. Coloca en la mesa del living tazas y lo que Jim ha traído de la pastelería, y va a despertar a los demás.

Enseguida, Martha, Alexis y Kate, con Oli en brazos, se unen a Rick y Jim en el living.

Desayunan conversando de trivialidades, proyectos, y anécdotas.

Después, ordenan todo, y se dirigen a preparar sus cosas.

Kate recuesta a Oli en la cama, y luego coloca su ropa en un bolso, y enseguida empieza a guardar las cosas de Olivia.

Rick cierra la maleta con sus cosas y se dirige al baño a guardar las cosas que hay allí en un bolso.

-¡Kate!

-Dime…

-Solo por curiosidad…

Rick aparece de regreso en la habitación cerrando el bolso.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick?

-Es que al guardar las cosas del baño me he dado cuenta que no has abierto los paquetes de apósitos que te compre apenas llegamos aquí. ¿Has comprado nuevos o no te ha venido desde que llegamos?

Kate lo mira sin saber que decir, su rostro se empalidece de repente y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

Él toma asiento a su lado.

-La verdad es que se me ha pasado por completo, Rick… Y hace una semana me di cuenta de que llevo un atraso de más de… de casi un mes. Un poco más a decir verdad.

-¿Mas de un mes? Eso ya no es un atraso, Kate… yo creo que… ¿Te has hecho un test?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Me dio miedo, Rick. Sé que hemos sido descuidados algunas veces, pero… no lo sé… supongo que ilusamente no considere la posibilidad de… tu sabes…

El la abraza.

-Está bien, Kate, no debes ponerte mal. Apenas llegamos a Nueva York realizaremos una prueba, y luego hablaremos. No nos adelantemos a nada. Sabes que sea lo que sea estaré contigo. Siempre.

Se dan un tenue beso.

Luego ella se seca las lágrimas. Toma a Oli en brazos, sintiéndose extraña ahora que Rick sabe lo que sucede.

Kate sabe cuál será el resultado de ese test. Por algo ha estado teniendo más hambre, mas cansancio, por algo le caen mal las comidas y está más gorda. Solo que no había querido admitir esa posibilidad. No está lista para eso.

Todos se reúnen en el living para despedirse de Jim.

Rick le estrecha la mano.

-Cuida a Katie, Richard.

-Claro que lo hare.

Martha y Alexis se despiden con un abrazo.

-Son bienvenidas cuando gusten, chicas.

Kate abraza a su padre con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Katie… No estamos despidiéndonos para siempre.

-Lo sé. Pero voy a extrañarte.

-Hablaremos seguido, hija. Ya hable con Bianca para instalar una línea telefónica aquí.

-Espero que nos visites.

-Lo hare. Y los espero aquí a ustedes también.

-Vendremos. Lo prometo. Te quiero, papá.

-Yo a ti, hija, yo a ti.

Jim besa a Kate en la frente, la abraza una vez más y luego los acompaña a la puerta.

Rick carga todo en el coche, el cual debe devolverle a su amigo, y se van.

Al volver al centro de Lincoln, le devuelven el coche a su amigo escritor, y se toman un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Rick ha decidido que será mejor volar a casa y se ha encargado de reservar pasajes.

Una hora más tarde, se encuentran sentados en el avión rumbo a Nueva York.


	12. Chapter 12

No demoran demasiado en aterrizar en Nueva York. Al descender del avión, un grupo de militares guían a todos los pasajeros hacia unos autobuses dispuestos para trasladarlos hacia zonas seguras.

Minutos después, Martha y Alexis bajan en el centro de la ciudad.

-Nos vemos luego, Alexis. Cuídense.

-Adiós, papá. Adiós, Kate.

-Cuídense ustedes, Richard. Nos vemos, hijo.

Kate, Rick y Oli continúan un poco más, bajándose minutos después en la esquina de la comisaria.

Pueden observarse decenas de civiles trabajando en las calles para reparar los daños. Y a varios oficiales de gendarmería distribuidos por todas partes cuidando que la gente que regresa a la ciudad, lo haga de modo seguro.

En la comisaria, ya se vislumbran policías entrando y saliendo. Ellos suben por escalera hasta el piso de homicidios, encontrándose con tareas de reparación, y con algunos oficiales ocupando sus puestos. Gates sentada en su oficina hablando por teléfono. Esposito en la sala de descanso tomando un café con Lanie.

Rick, Kate y Oli se dirigen a la sala de descanso.

-¡Hey, chicos!

-¡Kate! ¡Castle! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!

Todos se abrazan y estrechan manos dándose la bienvenida.

-¿Ryan?

- Tardara un poco más en reincorporarse. Los vuelos internacionales se reanudaran en unos días.

-¿A dónde has estado, amiga? ¿O debo decir "han estado"? ¿Y de dónde sacaron ese bebe?

Kate se sonríe y toma asiento.

-Es una larga y entremezclada historia. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, Lanie. No sabes lo que fue salir de aquí. Mi padre no aparecía por ninguna parte. Castle se enfermo. Pasamos una noche en la Biblioteca Pública y allí una joven abandono a su beba pidiéndome que la cuide y no regresando mas. Finalmente logramos llegar a Lincoln, donde estaban Martha y Alexis, y coincidentemente mi padre también. Y allí estuvimos hasta ahora.

-Creo que nosotros debemos reconsiderar haber llamado a nuestra situación adversa, entonces. Hemos estado como de vacaciones al lado de todo eso.

-¿Qué harás con esa beba, Kate?

-Cuando todo se active deberé dar aviso a servicios sociales. Si su madre no aparece… Castle quiere adoptarla.

Todos dirigen sus miradas a Rick.

-¿De verdad, amigo?

-Bueno… a decir verdad…

Kate lo mira temerosa de que vaya a decir.

-Los dos pensamos lo mismo. Pero pensamos que tal vez era mejor que yo la adoptara…

-…Se verá en el camino. Tal vez aparece la madre.

Lanie asiente.

-¿Ya has ido a tu apartamento?

-No. Aun no. ¿Tu?

-El mío esta inhabitable. Por suerte el de Javi no, así que me he instalado allí.

-Creo que iré a ver a Gates para avisarle que estoy de vuelta e iré a ver como esta mi apartamento.

-¿Quieres que cuidemos de la beba?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que si, corazón, así no tienen que llevarla para todos lados. Nosotros estaremos aquí.

-Eso sería estupendo. Gracias, Len.

Kate le pasa la beba a Lanie, y el bolso con las cosas de Oli a Esposito.

-La nombramos Olivia ya que no sabemos su nombre.

-Le decimos Oli.

-Bien… Oli, Javi y yo iremos a recorrer el edificio. Luego tomaremos una rica mamadera y dormiremos una siesta.

Esposito mira raro a Lanie hablando con voz infantil a la bebe que la mira extasiada.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos.

-Cuídense.

Kate y Rick se dirigen a la oficina de Gates. Antes de que llegue a golpear la puerta, Gates les indica que pasen.

-Hola, señor.

-Que gusto verla detective Beckett. A ti también, Castle.

El se sonríe. Kate revolotea los ojos.

-Tomen asiento.

Los dos obedecen.

-Como habrán observado la comisaria es un caos. Mientras las tareas de reparación continúen, trabajaremos en caso de que algo se presente, pero todas las comisarias se asistirán entre sí. Aun ningún departamento tiene a todos sus oficiales de vuelta. Y además ha habido pérdidas de equipamientos. No necesitan permanecer aquí, nos mantendremos todo comunicados.

Gates extrae de su cajón un teléfono radio y se lo extiende a Beckett.

-Por el momento este será nuestro medio de comunicación. Hasta que el teléfono sea reparado, y todos tengamos nuestros respectivos teléfonos móviles.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Aun conservas tu placa y arma, Beckett?

-A decir verdad, capitana, no sabría decirle, he dejado todo en… otro sitio. Pero ahora iremos a ver… ese sitio así que le avisare luego.

Gates frunce el seño sin entender nada.

-Bien. Avíseme.

Kate y Rick se ponen de pie.

-Nos vemos luego, señor.

-Hasta luego, detective, Castle.

Kate y Rick dejan la oficina, y luego el edificio.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kate? ¡"He dejado todo en otro sitio"!

-Se que sonó extraño, Rick. Pero no quería decirle a Gates que había dejado mi placa y mi arma en tu apartamento.

-Bien. ¿Entonces vamos a mi apartamento ahora? ¿O quieres pasar por el tuyo?

-Pasemos por el mío así se que tan mal esta.

Caminan hacia el edificio de Kate, y en menos de quince minutos se encuentran subiendo las escaleras de este.

Algunos vecinos ya han retornado, pero el departamento de Kate no está del todo habitable. No ha vuelto la electricidad. Las ventanas están rotas. Los pisos y alfombras destrozados. Papeles por todos lados, adornos rotos por el suelo…

-Llevara un poco poner todo como nuevo… Pero podría ser peor, creo.

-No te quedaras aquí hasta que este reparado, Kate.

-Castle… No sé si lo mejor sea quedarnos juntos.

-Nadie dirá nada, dadas las circunstancias. Es una situación temporal. Cuando reparen la electricidad, yo mismo vendré a ayudarte a poner todo en orden.

Rick la abraza, y luego dejan el sitio.

Caminan un poco más, hasta el edificio de Rick. En el camino, se detienen en una farmacia donde su dueño se encuentra ordenando las repisas, y obtienen un test de embarazo.

Al llegar al apartamento, se encuentran con que Alexis y Martha ya están allí.

Por suerte el fuego se ha extinguido enseguida, y no consumió más que parte del living. El resto del apartamento esta, más o menos, en buenos condiciones.

-Richard, dados los incidentes, creo que hemos tenido suerte. El living está destruido pero podremos recomponerlo.

-¿Cómo estaba tu apartamento, Kate?

-No muy bien, Alexis.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros, verdad?

-No tengo muchas otras opciones…

Kate le sonríe.

-¿Dónde está Oli?

-La hemos dejado con Lanie y Espo. Luego iremos por ella.

-¿Cómo estaba el estudio, madre?

-Ya no es más estudio. Ahora es un nuevo río en Nueva York, debería pedir que lo agreguen a los mapas.

-Lo siento, Martha. Seguramente se podrá solucionar.

-Esperemos, querida, esperemos.

-No hay nada para comer. De camino aquí vimos que algunos negocios han abierto. Iré a comprar algo.

-Te acompaño, Alexis.

-Gracias, abuela.

Martha y Alexis salen para hacer compras.

Rick recorre su casa observando los daños y las reparaciones que deben realizarse.

Kate se dirige a la cocina en busca de su arma y placa. Las habían colocado ambas dentro de una de las alacenas. Luego se reúne con Rick en la oficina.

-¿Todo intacto?

-Por suerte si. Realmente pensé que lo había perdido todo. No es que mi importen muchas de las cosas que hay aquí, pero mi trabajo de toda la vida está en esta oficina. Manuscritos, libros, mi computadora…

Kate lo abraza y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto que es muy importante lo que hay aquí. No son cosas insignificantes, Rick. Tu trabajo es tu vida. Y la mía también. Esta oficina para ti tiene valor emocional.

Rick la besa en los labios.

-Kate… No quiero presionarte… pero tal vez, aprovechando que no están mi madre y Alexis, quieras hacer la prueba ahora.

Ella lo mira asustada y asiente.

Él la toma de la mano.

-Ven, vayamos a mi cuarto. Allí tendrás más privacidad.

Entran al cuarto de Castle. El extrae el test del bolsillo de su saco y se lo da a Kate.

-Ve. Cualquier cosa estaré aquí.

Ella asiente e ingresa al baño.

Rick da vueltas por el cuarto. Notando que debe conseguir un nuevo colchón, ya que el de él se quemo en el living.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kate sale del baño con los ojos llorosos.

Rick la mira expectante.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué, Castle? Sabíamos que el test no revelaría nada nuevo. Estoy embarazada. Y ya debe hacer más de un mes.

Rick se sonríe, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que Kate se ve abatida.

-Ven aquí.

Ella camina hacia él, quien la abraza cálidamente. Kate solloza sobre el hombro de Rick. Él acaricia suavemente su espalada y cabello.

-Sé que esto no estaba en los planes, Kate. Pero ahora esta, y no podemos deshacerlo. Nos haremos cargo. Me hare cargo. No voy a dejarte, sabes que eso es así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con dos bebes, Rick?

-Para cuando este bebe nazca, Oli ya no será tan bebe, Kate. Lo lograremos. Ya verás.

-¿Tú crees que podremos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Me hice cargo de Alexis prácticamente solo. Y no era más que un joven inmaduro. Nosotros dos juntos vamos a poder cuidar de Oli y el bebe. Nuestro hijo o hija. Además sabes que no estaremos solos. Mi madre, Alexis, los chicos, tu padre… Sobra gente para ayudarnos. Ahora quizás la sola idea te sobrepase, Kate. Pero sé que la aceptaras y que estarás tan feliz como yo estoy en este momento.

-¿De verdad estas feliz?

Ella se suelta del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

El se sonríe al ver su cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Estoy con la mujer que amo y además tendré un hijo con ella. Nada podría ser tan perfecto.

Ella le regala una tenue sonrisa. Aunque las lagrimas continúan cayendo de sus ojos.

-Espero poder ver las cosas del mismo modo que tu las ves, Rick.

-Ya lo harás. Lo prometo.

Kate se seca las lágrimas. Y nota la falta de colchón.

-Debes conseguir un colchón, Castle. ¿A dónde dormiremos sino?

El se sonríe.

-Hoy nos las ingeniaremos, luego me ocupare de ello. ¿Quieres ir a recoger a Oli? Así luego podremos comer todos juntos. Creo que al menos mi madre, Alexis y tu padre deben conocer la notica.

Ella asiente, le da un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios, y luego tomados de la mano dejan la habitación, enseguida el edificio, encaminándose hacia la comisaria.


	13. Chapter 13

Rick y Kate entran en la comisaria, la cual ya esta mas acomodada y hay mas oficiales ocupando sus cargos.

Se dirigen a la sala de descanso, donde esta Esposito haciendo el intento de recargar la máquina de café.

-Espo, ¿ya hace cuanto que compre esa máquina y aun nadie aprende? Ven que soy útil aquí en la comisaria.

Todos ríen.

Castle toma el lugar de Esposito recargando la maquina.

-¿Dónde está Lanie? Vinimos a recoger a Oli.

-En la morgue. Esta acomodando todo. No hubo muchos daños allí, pero se filtro agua.

-Bien, bajare a buscar a Oli.

Kate se va.

Castle termina de rellenar la maquina y prepara dos cafés.

-Castle… ¿Cómo esta todo entre ustedes dos?

-No hay nada entre nosotros dos.

Esposito lo mira curioso por esa repentina respuesta a algo que no pregunto exactamente.

-No dije nada de eso, hermano. Pero ahora… cuéntame.

Rick le da uno de los cafés y luego toma asiento, antes cerrando la puerta.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada. Ni siquiera a Lanie.

-Tienes mi palabra de honor, Castle.

-Kate y yo estamos juntos. O sea, juntos, juntos. Todo este tema de huir de aquí y demás nos acerco aun más, y bueno, fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que se dieron las cosas.

-Solo ustedes necesitaban de una tempestad para por fin estar juntos.

-Así parece… Pero Kate no quiere que nadie sepa. No por ahora.

-Nada saldrá de mi boca. No te preocupes.

Rick se nota como si no hubiera terminado de hablar. Indeciso.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? Vamos, amigo, se nota que hay algo que no puedes retener. Te conozco, Castle, no sabes callarte.

-Hay algo más. Pero esto es aun más importante de mantener en secreto.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Mira, que si Kate se entera que yo… Me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Así de grave, eh?

-No es grave. Solo delicado. Kate… ella está embarazada.

-¡Wow! Eso es… eso es increíble, Castle. Imagino que es reciente e imagino que es tuyo.

-Que imaginación que tienes, Espo. Claro que es reciente, o sea, no tan reciente, pero… un poco más de un mes. Y por supuesto que es mío.

-Te felicito, Castle. Se lo merecen realmente.

-Kate no está muy contenta a decir verdad, pero yo… sinceramente es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

Castle solloza.

Esposito le da un abrazo.

-Serán unos padres estupendos. Kate siempre sobre reacciona, ya asimilara la idea y estará feliz. Cuéntame algo más sobre cómo empezó todo…

Al mismo tiempo, Kate baja en la morgue, encuentra a Lanie alimentando a Oli sentada en un banco fuera de la sala de autopsias.

-¡Lanie! Lindo sitio para un bebe.

-No hay nada de malo aquí, Kate. No hay cuerpos, así que todo está bien.

-Veo que pudiste sacar el agua.

-Sí. No era demasiada de todos modos. Solo lo que se filtro por las paredes.

-Me alegro… Rick y yo hemos venido a buscar a Oli.

-¡Rick, eh!

-Sí, bueno, ese es el nombre de Castle, ¿no?

-Nunca lo llamas por su nombre.

-Mientras trabajamos no. No me parece profesional.

-¿Se ven mucho fuera del trabajo ustedes dos?

-No, pero bueno, recuerda que hemos pasado más de un mes, juntos en Lincoln.

Lanie la mira suspicazmente.

-Vamos, amiga, no como vidrio. Dime qué hay entre Castle y tú.

-Lanie…

-Por favor, Kate.

-Bien, pero es un secreto. Si Castle se entera que ando contando me matara.

-Estoy segura que no lo haría, pero prometo no decir nada.

-Ni a Espo.

-A nadie.

Kate toma asiento junto a Lanie.

-Rick y yo estamos juntos. Viviré en su apartamento, al menos hasta que el mío esté en condiciones.

-¡Wow! Eso es… Solo ustedes necesitaban de una tempestad para por fin estar juntos. Te felicito, amiga.

-Gracias, Len. Estamos bien, realmente no sé por qué no tome esa decisión antes.

-Porque eres terca. Esa es la razón. Imagino que ustedes dos ya han… tu sabes… dormido juntos. Quiero detalles, vamos, Kate.

-Estoy embarazada.

Lanie queda boquiabierta.

-¿Quieres mas detalles que eso? De más esta decir, Len, que eso no puede enterárselo nadie.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, Beckett? ¿Tú y Castle tendrán un bebe?

Kate asiente.

-Tengo más de un mes de embarazo.

-¿Cómo sucedió? O sea, ya sé cómo, pero digo…

-…Fuimos descuidados. No se suponía que esto pasara, Lanie, pero… No lo sé, él y yo nos deseábamos tanto que nunca realmente nos preocupamos por cuidarnos… fue estúpido, pero no imaginamos que esto pasaría. Ya sé que era obvio de imaginar, pero teníamos otras cosas en mente…

-Kate aunque no fuera planeado, esto es increíble, es algo bueno. ¿Qué dice Castle?

-Él está realmente feliz.

-¿Qué hay de ti, corazón?

-Yo… No lo sé. Es muy pronto. Recién empezamos a estar juntos. ¿Qué sucede si no funcionamos?

-Kate, primero de todo, tú y él no empezaron recién a estar juntos. Recién empezaron a dormir juntos que es otra cosa. Segundo, no creo que haya modo de que ustedes dos no funcionen. No dejes que ese miedo se interponga, Kate.

-Lo intentare, Len. Realmente quiero que esto funcione.

-Lo sé, cariño, Lo sé. Ahora cuéntame más… ¿Cómo empezó todo?

Rick y Kate pasan un tiempo prolongado contándole todo a Esposito y Lanie, respectivamente. Luego, Kate regresa a la sala de descanso con Oli en brazos y el bolso de la bebe. Rick está solo, bebiendo otra taza de café.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Eh… sí, claro.

-¿Y Espo?

-No lo sé, Gates lo llamo.

Rick deja la taza, toma el bolso. Y se van.

-Te demoraste allí abajo con Lanie, ¿todo está bien?

-Sí. Solo estuvimos hablando mientras alimentaba a Oli.

-¿Le contaste algo de lo nuestro y de… el embarazo?

-No. Dijimos que no contaríamos. ¿Tu le contaste a Espo?

-Por supuesto que no. Quedamos en esperar, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. No es momento de que todos lo sepan.

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio.

Al llegar al apartamento, se encuentran con Martha y Alexis guardando comestibles que han comprado.

-Iré a hablar con mi padre, ¿funciona el teléfono verdad?

-No, pero toma mi teléfono móvil que esta sobre mi escritorio en la oficina. Funciona.

-Bien.

-Dame a Oli que la recuesto en el moisés. Luego preparé al de comer.

Kate le pasa a Oli.

-No me demorare mucho. Enseguida iré a ayudarte.

-Habla tranquila. Alexis y mi madre pueden ayudarme.

Kate asiente y se va hacia la oficina.

Rick recuesta a Oli, y luego ayuda a Alexis y Martha a terminar de guardar, mientras piensa que pueden cocinar.

Kate se encierra en la oficina y llama al teléfono móvil de su padre. En verdad no sabe si él aun lo conserva, pero no tiene otro lugar para llamarlo.

Intenta varias veces, hasta que logra comunicarse.

-¿Papá?

-¿Katie? Se oye muy mal, cariño. Aguarda que salgo afuera.

Jim sale de la casa.

-¿Me oyes mejor, hija?

-Sí, perfecto. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hija, aunque te extraño. Todos se extrañan. ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien, papi, yo también te extraño.

-¿Cómo han encontrado todo allí?

-Mi apartamento por ahora esta inhabitable. El de Rick no esta tan mal. La comisaria está mejorando.

-Bueno, al menos tienen donde vivir, Katie. No tiene nada de malo que vivan juntos… No es como si se hubieran conocido ayer ustedes dos…

-Lo sé, de todos modos, hubiera preferido esperar para vivir juntos, pero bueno, no es posible. Además…

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? Se te oye apenada, ¿algo paso?

-No. O sea, nada malo, al menos. Pero si paso algo.

-Dime, Katie. Si necesitas que vaya yo puedo…

-…No, papi. No te preocupes. Aunque sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Hay algo que debo contarte. Me hubiera gustado que no sea por teléfono, pero cuando estábamos allí no estaba segura.

-Me estas asustando, hija.

-No es para asustarse, no tu al menos. Yo me asuste un poco al principio. Aun no me hago la idea de todos modos…. La cosa es… estoy embarazada.

Jim enseguida solloza de la emoción.

-¿Estás ahí, papi?

-Si, Katie, aquí estoy. Es solo que me sorprendiste. No esperaba eso. Pero estoy realmente muy feliz. Los felicito, hija. Serás una increíble madre. Y Rick ya es un increíble padre. Les ira de maravilla, ya verás. No debes temer.

-Me alegro que te pongas contento, papá. Yo… no es que no este feliz, pero… todo se dio así tan de repente.

-Recuerda siempre, hija, que las mejores cosas de la vida son las que te sorprenden.

Kate se sonríe y solloza.

-Te quiero papá.

-Yo a ti, mi pequeña. Conociendo esta noticia creo que no me quedare aquí, Kate. Quiero ver tu panza crecer, quiero estar allí para ti, cariño.

-No tienes que…

-Yo quiero. Hablare con Bianca. Mi casa en Queens es un desastre según una vecina con la que hable esta mañana, pero… me mudare a Nueva York. Quiero estar cerca de ti.

-Gracias, papá. Me encantaría que mamá este en este momento, pero me alegro que al menos estés tu para ver a este bebe crecer.

-Tu madre está en el cielo. Orgullosa de ti, estoy seguro. Envíale un saludo a todos, Katie, y felicita a Rick de mi parte. Nos veremos pronto, linda.

-Nos vemos pronto, papá. Adiós.

Kate deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio, se seca las lágrimas y va hacia la cocina.

Rick ya tiene la comida en marcha. Alexis ha terminado de colocar la mesa. Martha está cortando la ensalada.

-Veo que tienen todo controlado… ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlos?

-No hace falta, cariño, todo está casi listo. ¿Tu padre está bien?

-Sí, él está bien, Martha, es posible que venga a vivir a Nueva York.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial, Kate.

-Sí, lo es, Alexis. Quiere estar cerca de mí…

Rick y Kate intercambian una mirada. Él comprende que Jim desea estar debido al embarazo de Kate.

-¿Cuándo vendrá? Puede quedarse aquí con nosotros, Kate. Esta el cuarto de huéspedes libre.

-Gracias, Rick. Se lo diré. Igualmente cuando mi apartamento…

-… ¿No te quedaras aquí, Kate?

-Aun no lo sé, Rick, de todos modos no es lo que iba a decir… iba a decir que mi padre puede quedarse en mi apartamento cuando esté listo.

El asiente.

Martha coloca la ensalada en la mesa.

-Tomen asiento, esto ya está.

Todos se sientan a la mesa. Rick sirve los platos de espagueti boloñés.

Comen casi en silencio. Tan solo comentando pequeñas cosas. Luego, juntan todo, y mientras Alexis sirve el postre que ha hecho, Kate lava la vajilla.

Después, mientras comen el postre, Rick busca la aprobación de Kate con la mirada para sacar el tema. Ella asiente.

-Madre, Alexis, hay algo que debemos decirles.

Alexis mira el rostro serio de su padre y de Kate.

-¿Algo malo?

-No, no debería al menos…

-¿Qué sucede, querido?

-Resulta que…

-Estoy embarazada.

-Bueno, eso iba a decir, solo quería narrarlo un poco así… en fin, eso es, vamos a tener un bebe.

Martha solloza de la alegría. Alexis se queda seria mirándolos.

-Por favor digan algo. Madre…

-Estoy muy feliz, chicos. Realmente. Ya soy abuela así que ese trauma ya lo supere.

Kate y Rick se sonríen.

Martha se pone de pie abrazando a su hijo y a Kate.

-¿De cuánto estas, cariño?

-No lo sé con exactitud aun, pero poco más de un mes imagino.

-Ah, no es algo reciente, reciente.

-En verdad si lo es, madre. No lo supimos hasta hoy.

-Si… o sea, yo podía imaginarlo, porque… ya saben, pero hoy lo confirmamos.

-Alexis… ¿No dirás nada?

-Solo diré una cosa y después me encerrare en mi cuarto hasta procesarlo.

Todos la miran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede, hija?

-No estoy bien con esta noticia. No me malinterpreten, yo los quiero a los dos, y estoy feliz de que estén juntos finalmente, pero… esto no. Es demasiado.

-Alexis…

-Déjenme terminar, por favor.

Rick toma a Kate de una mano, sintiendo la sensación que ella debe sentir.

-Sé que hay cosas que no se planean y suceden, pero esto, esto si puede evitarse. ¿Saben lo que pasa? No quiero que a ese bebe le pase lo mismo que a mí. Crecer con uno solo de sus padres. Porque se precipitaron, fueron imprudentes, y no supieron permanecer juntos, no supieron construir una familia. Papá no puedo creer que… que no hayas podido ser más cuidadoso… y Kate, amo a mi madre, pero pensé que eras mejor que ella, mas responsable.

-Alexis, comprendo lo que sientes, pero no fue algo que estábamos buscando, solo paso…

-¿Solo paso, Kate? ¿De verdad? No tengo dos años, se que estas cosas no solo pasan, se que los accidentes existen, pero también sé que los descuidos tienen mayores probabilidades.

-Alexis, esto no es igual que… Tu madre y yo no éramos como Kate y yo somos.

-¿Y que se supone que eso significa?

-Sabes que eres lo más lindo que me pasó en la vida hasta ahora, pero cuando tu mamá quedo embarazada, también fue inesperado, tampoco era el mejor momento, y Meredith y yo no nos amábamos, nos queríamos, nos llevábamos bien, pero no era amor. A Kate la amo, y no va a suceder lo mismo que en aquel entonces. Jamás la dejaría sola, mas allá de lo que pudiera suceder entre nosotros, y ella, estoy seguro, que no es la clase de persona que se marcha sin mirar atrás.

-Alexis… Siento mucho que no hayan salido las cosas como todos queremos, a nuestros papas juntos, pero la vida no es tan perfecta como esperamos. Yo no tuve a mi mamá en un montón de momentos importantes, y nunca la tendré. No podrá ver a mi hijo nacer, no podrá malcriar a su nieto. Nunca más estará. Tú si la tienes. Mal o bien. Y te aseguro que eso no le sucederá a este bebe. Amo a tu papá, y deseo que este bebe tenga una familia, y tu eres parte de ella, y me encantaría que pudieras compartir esto que pasa, que no esperamos pero ya es un hecho, con nosotros.

-Miren… ahora no puedo… tengo que…. Quiero estar sola. Perdón.

Alexis sale corriendo escaleras arriba y al rato oyen su puerta cerrarse.

-Siento mucho esto, Rick.

-No debes sentir nada, Kate. No es culpa tuya. Ni de nadie. Alexis entrara en razones. Deberá hacerlo.

-Claro que lo hará, cariño. Alexis es una joven sensata y madura, lo pensara, y volverá tan feliz como yo lo estoy.

-Mi madre tiene razón, ya lo veras, Kate.

Rick la besa y abraza.

-¿Vamos a dormir? Sera mejor que descanses…. Ya encontré que usar de colchón hasta que consiga uno nuevo.

Ella asiente.

-Buenas noches, Martha.

-Que descanses, querida.

-Hasta mañana, madre.

-Buenas noches, Richard.


	14. Chapter 14

Al otro día por la mañana, Kate se despierta con el llanto de Oli. La toma en brazos y se la lleva a la cocina para no despertar a Rick.

Allí comienza a prepararle la mamadera. Enseguida, Martha baja las escaleras.

-Hola, querida. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Hola, Martha. He dormido bien, gracias.

-¿Richard aun duerme?

Kate asiente.

-Me preparare algo para desayunar, ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto que sí, Martha. ¿Alexis no querrá desayunar?

-Ya bajara, cariño. No la presionemos. Conozco a mi nieta, ella sola volverá cuando se sienta mejor.

Martha prepara café, tostadas, mientras Kate alimenta a la beba.

-Te ves bien con la beba en brazos, Kate. Serás una madre increíble.

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Claro que si, cariño.

Kate se sonríe.

-Gracias, Martha. La verdad es que yo no me siento aun muy convencida con esto, pero… imagino que solo es porque todo es muy nuevo para mí.

-Es normal que estés insegura, ya cambiaras de parecer.

Enseguida, Rick aparece desperezándose.

-¿De qué hablan, chicas?

-Cosas de mujeres, Richard. Siéntate que te serviré café.

Richard besa a su madre en la frente y a Kate en los labios. Luego toma asiento.

-¿Alexis?

-Duerme. Hoy la llevare de compras. Tal vez pueda hablar con ella.

-Me parece bien, madre.

Todos se sientan a desayunar. La radio de Kate comienza a hacer ruido. Ella la toma.

-Beckett.

-Detective, habla Gates.

-Buen día, señor.

-Buen día. Necesitaría que vengan con la bebe. Servicios sociales volvió a funcionar y vendrán después del mediodía.

-Sí, señor. Allí estaremos.

-Hasta luego, detective Beckett.

-Adiós, capitana.

Kate regresa a sentarse.

-Era Gates.

-Si, oí. ¿Servicios sociales?

-Sí. Sabias que así serian las cosas, Rick.

-Lo sé.

Luego desayunar, Kate y Rick se van a bañar y cambiar. Martha se ocupa de alistar a Oli.

Pasadas las once y media, Kate, Rick y Oli arriban a la comisaria. Gates los está esperando con Muriel Stevens, la asistente social. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, buena presencia, y bastante simpática.

Gates les sede su oficina para hablar, mientras ella se dirige a la sala de descanso a almorzar.

En la oficina, todos toman asiento. Rick sostiene a Oli.

-Bueno, soy Muriel Stevens. Tengo entendido que desean adoptar a la niña, ¿verdad?

-Si su madre no aparece, eso hemos pensando.

-Les comento que su madre si apareció. Se llama Lara Hill, es menor de edad, y no desea conservar a la niña. La cual se llama Caroline. Ella misma firmo el consentimiento. El padre de la beba desapareció apenas la Lara quedo embarazada, ella vive con su madre enferma, su hermanito y un novio nuevo que tiene. No pueden mantener a la bebe. Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos están juntos… están casados?

Rick y Kate se miran.

-No. No estamos casados, pero somos una pareja.

-Vivimos juntos.

-Y además nosotros vamos a…

-…Podemos mantenerla.

-Eso lo sé. Hemos investigado sobre ustedes. Sé que usted Sr. Castle es un escritor de Best Seller con un buen pasar económico, que ya tiene una hija adolescente y que vive con ella y su madre. Y usted Detective Beckett vive sola, trabaja aquí en el departamento de homicidios, y tiene a su padre.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay reglas claras para adoptar a un niño. Y ustedes no son excepción a nada. Manejaremos todo por vía legal. Esta semana estaré pasando por donde viven para ver el ambiente en el que la niña vive y viviría.

Ambos asienten.

La asistente social se pone de pie.

-Nos estaremos viendo en estos días.

Estrechan manos con ella, y luego Kate la acompaña a la salida.

Después, Kate y Rick se sientan en la sala de descanso.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos, Rick?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… Tal vez encuentre algo mal o que no estemos casados sea un impedimento.

-Podemos casarnos.

-Si… pero… en verdad no quisiera casarme por esto, Rick.

-No sería por esto, Kate. Te amo, y además estamos esperando a un bebe juntos.

-Lo sé, pero… todo va tan deprisa que quisiera poder ralentizar todo un poco.

Rick la toma de la mano.

-Kate, no te preocupes tanto, todo saldrá bien. Dime… ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle a la asistente sobre tu embarazo?

-No lo creí oportuno, perdona. Es mejor primero obtener la adopción.

Rick se pone de pie y prepara un café para él y un té para Kate.

-Rick… creo que tarde o temprano deberemos hablar con Gates. No es como que voy a poder ocultar por mucho mi embarazo.

-Lo sé. Cuando tú quieras, podemos hablarlo.

Kate asiente.

-Ahora que sabemos que la beba se llama Caroline, ¿seguiremos llamándola Olivia?

-Para nosotros es Oli. Tal vez podamos anotarla como Olivia Caroline Castle. ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto.

Esposito entra en la sala de descanso.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Todo bien?

-Hola, Espo. Todo bien. ¿Tu? ¿Sabes algo de Ryan?

-Me envió un mail anoche. Estarán llegando para el fin de semana próximo.

-Iré a ver a Lanie. ¿Te quedas con la beba, Castle?

-Claro.

Kate le da la beba a Rick y se va. Esposito se prepara un café y se sienta.

-¿Todo bien las cosas entre ustedes?

-Sí. Bien. Hoy vimos a la asistente social. Vamos a adoptar a Oli.

-Eso es genial, hermano. ¿Crees que podrán con dos bebes?

-No será fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Mientras, Kate baja a la morgue donde Lanie esta acomodando algunos utensilios.

-Hey, Lanie.

-Hey, cariño. ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien. ¿Tu?

-Bien, aquí me ves, terminando de dejar todo en orden. En cualquier momento aparece un caso. Los asesinos también deben estar retornando a Nueva York.

Kate se sonríe.

-¿Dónde está tu… novio?

-¿Castle?

-Salvo que tengas más de uno, si, Castle.

-Arriba con Espo. Recién vimos a la asistente social, por Oli.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-La madre es menor de edad y desea darla en adopción. Aplicaremos para ello.

-Buenísimo, Kate. Lo conseguirán. ¿Todo bien entre ustedes dos?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué sucede? Te veo mal, Kate.

-No estoy mal, es solo que… Rick ha insinuado casarnos, y no quiero.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que…

-…Lo amo, Len. De eso no me arrepiento. Y quiero estar con él. Tendremos dos bebes juntos. Uno propio, otro adoptado, pero juntos. Es solo que… no se… todo es muy apresurado. No deseo casarme ahora. Todo esto estaba fuera de mis planes, y siento que necesito tener aunque sea algo de control, algo que haga por elección. Ahora no es el momento de casarme. Incluso deseo volver a vivir a mi apartamento cuando pueda. Pero no sé cómo decírselo a Rick. El se ve tan feliz con todo, le encanta la idea de formar una familia, y todo eso…

-Kate… Sé que le romperá el corazón, pero creo que es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes, sino Castle seguirá entusiasmándose cada vez más.

-Lo sé.

En la sala de descanso…

-…Y así es Espo…. No sé cómo hacer. Quiero casarme, y formar esta familia que se anticipa, pero Kate no parece querer lo mismo. Creo que ella preferiría tener a los bebes y estar juntos pero sin más compromiso.

-Creo que debes hablar con ella, Castle. Beckett es una persona independiente, siempre lo fue, todo esto debe estar abrumándola. Pero ya cambiara de parecer. Ya verás.

-Lo sé.

Instantes luego, Kate vuelve a la sala de descanso, toma a Oli en brazos y se van.

Van a un pequeño sitio a comer algo, después regresan al apartamento.

Mientras Kate recuesta a la beba en el moisés, Rick se acerca a la mesa donde Martha les dejo una nota:

"Queridos, Salí con Alexis de compras. Volveremos tarde. Intentare hablar con ella. Cariños, Martha."·

-Supongo que estaremos solos todo el día.

-Conozco esa mirada, Rick. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Rick se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece una pequeña… siesta?

Kate se sonríe.

-Presiento que tu idea de siesta consiste en no dormir.

-Eres muy perceptiva, Kate.

El comienza a besarla y acariciarla. Kate comienza a responderle mientras se encaminan hacia la habitación desplomándose sobre la cama que tiene dos colchones simples conformando uno grande.

Finalmente, luego de hacer el amor, terminan durmiendo la siesta hasta que oyen a Martha y Alexis llegar. Kate se levanta y se ducha, luego Rick.

Más tarde, cenan todos juntos, aunque Alexis ni siquiera los mira, solo habla con su abuela.

Después, juntan todo, Alexis se encierra en su habitación.

-Intente hablarle, pero aun no acepta la idea. Lo siento.

-Ya lo hará… Madre, ¿crees que podrás cuidar de Oli por unas horas? Necesito hablar con Kate de algo y le diré de ir a dar una vuelta.

-Claro que si, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá.

Rick se dirige a Kate que esta lavando los platos.

-Kate, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Kate asiente.

-Termino con esto y vamos.

-Bien. Iré a buscar nuestros abrigos.

Minutos luego, ambos saludan a Martha y Oli y se van.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate y Rick caminan por algunos minutos en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de su compañía mientras cada uno esta ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando pasan por la puerta de un café que aun está abierto, se mira en busca de aprobación y deciden entrar.

A pesar de la hora, hay gente en el sitio. Varias parejas, y alguna gente sola. Ellos se sientan en una mesa junto a la ventana. Ordenan dos cafés y una porción de pastel de fresas para compartir.

Una vez que la camarera les trae la orden, Rick decide iniciar la conversación.

-Kate… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… creo que no es ilógico que pensemos en ir mas allá con nuestra relación, ya que…

-…Rick, espera. Yo también quiero hablarte del tema. Comprendo tu necesidad de… formalizar lo nuestro, de… constituir una familia en si ahora que… estoy embarazada, pero… yo no…

-…Tú no quieres.

-No es que no quiera, Rick.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

-Todo esta yendo demasiado de prisa. Sé que algunas cosas no tienen marcha atrás, pero más allá de eso, quisiera ir despacio. Yo necesito mis tiempos. No puedo casarme ahora, ni empezar a vivir esta vida de… esta vida ya tan domestica. Me asusta.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Quiero irme a mi apartamento apenas esté en condiciones.

-Pero, Kate… yo…

-¿Tu qué, Rick? Igual nos veremos todos los días.

-Ye te he explicado… creí que… yo quiero estar presente en cada instante. Su primera patada, tu primer antojo, cuando empieces con las contracciones, curso pre parto, compras… todo. No quiero perderme nada, Kate. Con Alexis todo fue tan… o sea, Meredith no me hacia participe. Siempre era alguien más quien estaba con ella cuando esas cosas pasaron. No quiero perdérmelo. Por favor.

Rick la toma de una mano, y la mira con los ojos llorosos suplicantes.

-No sé qué decir… siento que debo ser justa contigo, pero…

-Kate, óyeme, no tenemos que casarnos, no tenemos que volvernos domésticos, pero por favor no te vayas de mi casa. Necesito tenerte cerca, presenciar cada simple nuevo evento de tu embarazo.

-Siento que soy una intrusa, Castle. Alexis está enojada, y tal vez tenga razón.

-No, no la tiene. Y no eres ninguna intrusa. Eres parte de mi familia. Mi casa es tu casa también.

-Bien…

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Me quedare. No deseo impedirte que vivas ningún momento importante. Pero necesito mis espacios, necesito mi tiempo de ir asimilando todo esto. No nos transformemos por favor en una pareja casada.

-¿A qué le temes realmente, Kate?

-No quiero que nos cansemos de nosotros, Rick. Siento que si vamos muy rápido nos vamos a aburrir. No quisiera que nos suceda eso.

-Te prometo que jamás en la vida vas a aburrirte estando conmigo.

Kate se sonríe.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Eres increíble, Rick. Soy realmente afortunada de haberte conocido,

-El afortunado soy yo.

Fin.

Nota: Disculpen la demora. Tengo la PC en reparación y escribir en cybers o de prestado no es lo más cómodo. Decido por eso terminar esta historia aquí. Cuando recupere mi computadora tal vez continúe esta o inicie una nueva. Gracias por acompañarme siempre en mis fics. =)


End file.
